A Night Guard's Story
by Wolf of Epicness
Summary: When Megan, a 18 year old with a terrifying past, gets the nightguard job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, things get pretty crazy. Especially when she ends up be-friending the animatronics. Lets see how Megan deals with her crazy life now. Sorry, summary sucks. I only own Megan.
1. The Encounter with Fazbear

**Ok, so yeah. This is my first story so if its bad, sorry. So, here it is. _**

Megan Baker almost screamed when she saw Bonnie at the door. She quickly closed the door before he could get in then checked Pirate Cove.

"It's official. Foxy is my favorite character." She said when she saw that Foxy was still hidden in Pirate Cove.

She checked to see if Bonnie was still at the door and when she saw he left she opened the door. Megan checked her power and saw she had 12% left and it was 5:20.

"I'm dead!" She yelled.

The 18 year old brunette checked the cameras again and saw foxy was gone. Then she jumped up and slammed the door shut. She jumped when she heard the banging on the door and sighed in relief when it stopped. She opened the door and looked at the cameras. Bonnie was glaring at the backstage camera with black eyes, Chica was in the kitchen making a lot of noise, and Megan had no idea where Freddy was.

Suddenly, the moniter dropped and it got dark in the room. Megan frantically looked at the door and saw that Freddy was there playing his jingle.

"Oh god. Come on 6am! No, no, no, no, no! I can't die! Ahhhh!" She screamed as Freddy got in the room and slammed her againest the wall by her throat.

"Why do you keep coming back?! If you value your life, stay away and never come back! I won't show mercy on you next time!" Freddy growled and then dropped her and left.

Megan didn't get up and sat there and just stared at the door where he left. _What just happened?_ She thought as she felt her neck and saw blood on her hand.

"Night 6, here I come. And death, well, that might be where I'm going." She said as she got up as the 6am came. She grabbed her bag and left, worrying about what would happen tonight.


	2. Caught

**Ok, I'm probably going to be updating this all night 'cause I've got nothing else to do.**

 **Also, I'll probably be updating this a lot for the next two days because Monday is Columbas Day and I've barely got any homework.**

 **By the way, I got this entire idea from Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Little Horror Story. So check those out.**

 **So, with that said, enjoy this chapter and I'll try to make it longer. _**

Megan sighed as she pulled up to Freddy's. _Why am I coming back here again?_ She thought as she walked inside. _Because I want to find out what happened here._ She answered herself.

Megan checked her watch and saw that it was 11:50. She had 10 minutes before she had to worry about dying. She walked to the office and took out her phone. She saw she had a missed call from Reese, her best (and crazy) friend. She pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up.

"Hi Megan. So, how's Chicago?" Reese asked once he picked up the phone.

"Oh it's fine. Just really, really loud. But the food is AWESOME!"

"That's great. I heard you got a job. What is it?"

"It's the night security job at a pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I gotta say, for a city known for pizza, this place isn't that great."

Megan checked her watch and her eyes widened when she saw it was 12:00.

"Uhh, Reese, can I call you back? My shift is starting."

"Uh, sure. Bye."

Megan put her phone away and pulled up the moniter. She sighed when she saw Bonnie was gone.

"Ughh! Seriously! Bonnie just hates me, doesn't he?"

Suddenly, she heard an animatronic screech and blacked out, the last thing she saw was Bonnie attacking her.

Megan woke up backstage and saw the animatronics were talking and had their backs to her. She got up and tried to escape but they noticed her and grabbed her before she could leave. Megan started to squirm and try to get away, but Bonnie, who had grabbed her, was too strong.

"Let me go!" Megan yelled as Bonnie brought her to a wolf suit.

"Shut up. You're not getting out of here." Bonnie said, annoyed.

"Struggling will only make worse, you know." Chica added.

A scream rang through the pizzeria. The scream came from the backstage.


	3. The Article

**Ok, so I said I'd be working on this a lot, but today I probably won't be able to do much 'cause people are coming over.**

 **So, I love the reviews I've been getting, so thanks. And I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

Megan screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs, thinking, _If my scream is high enough, they'll drop me._ She was right. It shocked the animatronics. They froze and Bonnie dropped her. The moment she hit the floor she got up and bolted.

"Wow, that actually worked. But seriously, Bonnie is sooo dead." Megan said as she walked over to her red honda accord.

Megan got in her car and drove to the library that was near by. Once she got there, she got out of her car, walked inside, and went up to her friend, Lucy. Lucy worked at the library. She was about 5'5 with blonde hair and green eyes. They used to go to school together, but than they graduated.

"Hi Megan. What can I do for you?" Lucy asked, looking up from her computer.

"I need some information on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I heard a bunch of stuff happened there, but don't know what." Megan said.

"Ok, follow me." Lucy said, getting up and motioning for Megan to follow her.

"Here we are. The old newspaper articles. Hopefully, there'll be something about Freddy's in here." Lucy said, pointing to the pile of newspapers, then walked away.

Megan started rummaging through the newspapers until she saw a ripped article, with only a little bit of writing on it that was readable. She picked it up and read it. It said:

 **Robots Scrapped!**

Freddy Fazbear's is Closing

After being open for only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing it's doors.

The new animatronics will be scrapped due to-

Megan felt like banging her head againest the wall. This didn't have anything to do with the missing children she heard about. Megan sighed and looked at the article again. She was interested to see that Freddy's had closed. Megan looked at picture of the old animatronics, or what was left of the picture. She saw that they looked like the animatronics now, only friendlier. She also noticed that Bonnie was blue instead of purple.

Megan sighed and checked her watch. It was 7:56am. Megan put the ripped article back, walked to her car, went home, and tried to get some sleep before she had to go to her deathwish of a job.


	4. The Truce and the Note

**Ok, so sorry they are so short. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. This one will hopefully be better than the last ones.**

 **Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story. Thanks for the reviews, too.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! *Me waving***

Megan woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. She got up and got ready, grabbed a piece of paper, wrote some stuff on it, then got in her car and drove to Freddy's.

Megan took the paper out of her bag and set it on the table closest to the show stage. Then she looked at Bonnie and thought about throwing something at him, but decided not to, due to the fact that that would only make him mad and make it harder for her to survive. She stuck her tongue out at him, though and smirked when he glared at her.

She grabbed the paper and took out her pen and wrote one last thing down. Then she went to the office and checked the time. It was 11:58.

"Two minutes 'till my seventh night officially begins. Great." Megan muttered as she started humming her favorite song, Wake Me Up. 

Freddy waited until the nightguard had left, then looked at the paper she had left.

"What's it say, Freddy?" Bonnie asked as he walked up behind him, "is it something about me?"

"Probably is." Foxy said, waking out of Pirate's cove.

"You're both probably wrong. Now shut up so he can read." Chica said from the show stage.

Freddy started reading the note and frowned. Then he handed it to Bonnie and said, "read the bottom." Bonnie read the bottom of the note and frowned, too.

"Well, what's it say?" Chica asked, walking up to the others.

"It says, _Listen up, quit trying to freakin' kill me. Why don't we make a truce? I won't do anything to annoy you (sadly, that includes not slamming the door in Bonnie's face. That was really funny!) and you don't try to kill me. If you agree to this deal, stay away from the office._

 _P.S My name is Megan Baker._ " Freddy read.

"So she's a baker." Bonnie said.

" _P.P.S if Bonnie makes fun of my name, tell him to shut his face._ " Freddy added.

"How'd she know I was gonna say it?" Bonnie asked, baffled.

" _P.P.P.S I know Bonnie's gonna say it because he's annoying._ " Freddy said, reading the rest.

"Ugh, come on!" Bonnie groaned while Foxy and Golden Freddy, (aka Goldie) who had teleported into the dining area, snickered.

"Shut up!" Bonnie yelled at them.

"So, should we leave her alone or go after her?" Freddy asked as Bonnie glared at Foxy and Goldie.

"Leave her." Foxy and Goldie said in unison.

"I say we leave her." Chica added, chuckling.

"Oh fine. I really don't want her to slam the door in my face anymore. Also, I'll be too busy trying to murder him." Bonnie said as he started chasing Foxy.

Freddy noticed laughing coming from the security office and realized that Megan had seen everything that just happened. He groaned. _Great, the nightguard saw us acting like idiots. Ughh!_ And with that in mind, he went to stop Bonnie and Foxy before they killed each other.

 _Yay! They're not gonna kill me!_ That was all Megan cuold think of for the rest of night. _Maybe this job isn't so bad after all._


	5. The Visit

**I can't believe how many views this has gotten already, so thank you guys!**

 **Onto the chapter!**

Megan thought about night 5's call. She hadn't understood a word of it and guessed Freddy sent it. She decided to send it to Reese and let him figure it out. She pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hi Megan. How's it going?" Reese asked as soon as he picked up.

"Nothing much. Hey, I need you to, I don't know, decode something, I guess? Ugh, whatever, I don't know what it's called. I just need you to figure out what this call says. I'll text it to ya right now." Megan said as she took night 5's call (which she had recorded on her phone due to it being really wierd) and started texting it to him.

"Uh, ok, I guess. Oh, gotta go! Bye!" Reese said.

"KK, bye." Megan answered, seeing it was 4:30pm. She decided she would go to Freddy's to see what it was like in the day time. She got her keys and walked out to her car.

Freddy had been getting off stage to interact with the kids when he heard the door opened and no other than Megan walked in. He silently groaned. _Great, just great. Like I havn't had enough of her._ His eyes widened when he realized he was starting to sound like Bonnie. He watched as Megan walked over to a table and sat down.

"What are you looking at, Freddy?" Chica asked as her and Bonnie walked up beside him. Freddy pointed to where Megan was sitting.

"Look."

"Why? Seriously, she never leaves, does she? She better not slam a door in my face! If she does, I swear, I'll forget the truce and stuff her in a suit myself! Annoying nightguard!" Bonnie ranted.

"Bonnie, shut up or people will hear you! Seriously!" Chica whispered fiercly.

"Ok, ok. I'll be quieter." Bonnie whispered back.

"Will both of you stop!" Freddy commanded.

"Aye, shut up." Foxy said, walking up to them.

Bonnie glared at Foxy and considered chasing him again but realized that Freddy's was still open and it would look really weird if suddenly a bunny and a fox animatronic ran past someone, yelling, "I'm gonna kill you Foxy!" and "Aye, and pigs will fly."

"Let's just ignore her and act normal. We don't want the kids to know that we're distressed. It'll scare them. Just, act normal." Freddy said.

"Got it."

"Ok."

"Aye."

They walked down to the dining area and went over to the kids.

Megan watched as the animatronics walked down from the stage and laughed when she saw Bonnie freaking out. She knew they were talking about her. _I need to come here during the day more. It's really funny seeing Bonnie freak out!_ Megan watched as a little girl, about three or four, walked up to Freddy and started talking to him.

Megan got up and walked to the security office. She sat down and looked at the cameras. She rolled her eyes as she saw Bonnie staring at the backstage camera with black eyes.

"He does realize that's not scary anymore, right?" Megan said as she switched to the next camera.

She saw Foxy telling a story to the kids. She smiled as she saw a few boys acting out his story. Foxy had always been her favorite character. She wasn't from Chicago, but she had visited before and her favorite characters had been Foxy and Bonnie. She still liked them both, but thought Bonnie was annoying. She didn't like Chica before and still didn't. She never really knew what to think of Freddy and still didn't. She liked him but he was never her favorite.

Megan put the moniter down and got up, ready to leave. When she exited the security office she saw the little girl who was talking to Freddy sitting on the floor, crying. Megan ran up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Megan asked, concerned.

"I-I lost my mommy." The little girl cried.

"Hey, hey calm down. I'll help you find your mommy." Megan assured her.

"O-ok My name's Maggie." The little girl, Maggie, said, drying her eyes.

Megan held the little girl's hand as they walked out to the dining area.

"Ok Maggie. Now why don't you go over to Freddy and just stay over there while I go get your mommy." Megan said, pointing to where Freddy was.

"Ok." Maggie said, nodding. Then she ran off to play with the other kids.

Megan watched her go, then went to find Maggie's mother. She found her my the restrooms, calling for Maggie. Megan told her that Maggie was in the dining area and took her over there. Megan watched as Maggie ran over to her mom, then walked over to the door and left.


	6. The Prank

**Sorry I haven't been updating. Total writers block. By the way, Bonnie isn't going to be like he is right now for the rest of the story. He'll become nicer either this chapter or the next one. Now, on to the next chapter! _**

Megan walked down to the office for the second time that day. She sat down and thought about what had happened that day after she left Freddy's. She had called Reese and asked him if he figured out what the call said. He hadn't. Megan shook her head and checked the time. It was 12:17. Megan checked the cameras and saw the animatronics talking in the dining area. She noticed Bonnie looked like he was gonna lunge at Foxy.

"Quit it, Bonnie. You sure can be a jerk." She muttered. She didn't expect him to hear this, so was suprised when he glared at the camera like he heard her.

"No offense. Hey, can the others hear me?" Megan asked. Bonnie mouthed Foxy.

"Kk. 'Sup." Foxy grinned and Bonnie shook his head.

 _What kind of nightguard isn't scared of us?_ Bonnie wondered, shaking his head, then realized that she had no reason to be scared because of the truce.

"Bonnie? Why are you shaking your head?" Chica asked, looking at said bunny.

"Nothing. I'm going backstage." He said.

"I be goin' to me cove." Said Foxy as he started walking towards Pirate's Cove.

"Why do those two hate each other so much? They used to be best friends." Freddy said when both were out of ear shot.

"Probably has something to do with when we were tampered with. Thank god that nightguard was fired. I never liked him. Hey,what was his name? Max?" Chica asked

"I think it was Mark." Freddy answered.

"His name was Mike." Goldie said, teleporting over to Freddy and Chica.

"Oh. Well, whatever. As long as he isn't working here, I'm happy. So, do you have any idea why Bonnie and Foxy hate each other?"

"'Cause they're idiots," Goldie said, then added as he saw Chica and Freddy glaring at him, "but seriously, when Mike tampered with you guys, all of your memories got jacked up."

Chica nodded while Freddy looked thoughtful.

Bonnie heard the entire conversation. They were wrong. The reason Bonnie hated Foxy was because Foxy was part of the reason Bonnie had lost his arm in '87. At least, that's what Puppet had told.

 _I wonder what happened to Puppet and the rest of the toys. Did they actually get scrapped? I hope they didn't. Well, actually, I hope Toy Bonnie did. That dumb ripoff. Would I care if BB got scrapped? Nah, I wouldn't._ Bonnie thought as he strummed his guitar. Bonnie had always respected Puppet and listened to him.

Bonnie soon got bored and got up. He grinned evily as he thought of an awesome prank he could pull on Foxy. He walked down to the security office. He had to get some stuff from there for the prank.

Megan looked up from her phone as she heard someone coming down the hallway. She turned on the hall light and saw Bonnie.

"What do you want? You're not supposed to kill me, remember?" Megan asked, annoyed.

"I need to grab some stuff." Bonnie answered, looking around.

"What do you need?" Asked Megan.

"The soda, the cupcake, and, that's it." Bonnie growled. He didn't like being questioned.

"Why do you need that stuff?" Megan asked. She wasn't worried. She culd handle him easily.

Bonnie glared at her. "I'm pranking Foxy." Bonnie finally admitted.

"Doesn't Foxy hate bright lights?" Megan asked, grinning. Bonnie nodded. "Why not just watch him on the camera? The light is really bright. Then, when he comes running down here, just close the door."

Bonnie was impressed with the plan. It was better than just dumping soda on Foxy and then throwing the cupcake at him. He nodded again.

"I'll let you in so you can do it, as long as Foxy thinks I had nothing to do with it." Megan told him, her grin turning into a smirk.

"If I'm in here, Foxy'll know you're in on the plan, 'cause you can't leave the office." Bonnie pointed out.

Megan thought for a moment, then said, "I'll just make it look like you killed me. Then, you can open the door, let him in, and I'll jump up and scream. You'll say that it was your idea and you made me do it all. Got it?" Bonnie thought about for a moment, then nodded, grinning.

Megan got up and Bonnie grabbed the moniter, switching the camera to Pirate's Cove. Megan layed down and acted like she was dead.

Bonnie looked at the camera and after a few minutes, grinned. Foxy had come out of Pirate's Cove and was glaring at the camera. _Yes! It's working!_

Foxy had been in Pirate's Cove, messing around with a toy sword, when the camera turned on, the light pointing right in his face. He growled and waited for the nightguard, Megan, he remebered, to switch to a different camera, but after about five minutes he growled again and pushed open the curtains to Pirate's Cove. He stepped off his stage and glared at the camera. _Either switch to the next camera, or I'll forget the truce_ ,Foxy thought, waiting a little more. When the light didn't turn off, he started running to the office. He was right outside the door and was obout to lean in when the door slammed close. Foxy growled. (he does that whenever he gets mad.) He hated the door slamming in his face almost as much as Bonnie did. Foxy started banging on the door, thinking, _open the freaking door already! This is your fault for not switching the damn camera!_ Suddenly, the door opened.

Megan almost burst out laughing when Foxy fell into the office. He blinked in suprise as he saw Bonnie was holding the moniter and yelped when he saw me laying on the floor.

"Ye killed her!" Foxy wimpered, looking at Bonnie. Bonnie just grinned. _Freddy is goin' to kill him!_

Bonnie burst out laughing when Megan jumped up and screamed. Foxy jumped back, then ran back to his cove. _Ha! It worked!_

Megan could only think one thing. _Sweet revenge!_

Freddy looked up in suprise as he heard a scream come from the security office. _What just happened?!_

Chica jumped when she heard a scream. It was coming from the office. She sqauwked as a pan hit her in the head. She had hit the shelf on top of her when she jumped. _Oh god! Did Bonnie just catch the nightguard?! Bonnie is such an idiot!_

Goldie laughed as he saw what happened. _That nightguard's a genius!_

Foxy ran back to his cove sa fast as he could. _What the heck was that?! She was dead! Agh!_

Megan laughed so hard after that that she was crying.

"That was AWESOME!" Bonnie said, also laughing.

"I know! We have got to team up more often." Megan said. Bonnie nodded. Then he left and for the rest of the night, Megan thought of way more pranks to pull on the animatronics.


	7. Foxy's Revenge and Grumpy Gerbils!

**Hi people! So sorry I haven't been updating! School is EVIL! Also, thanks for the reviews. The more you review, the faster I update!**

 **So, I started a new story called Truth or Dare: Fnaf Style. By the way, there's going to be tons of pranks, 'cause I love to make Bonnie, Goldie, Toy Bonnie, and Springtrap pranksters, so can people please suggest some pranks! Mine are horrible.**

 **By the way, before someone asks, I will explain what Bonnie meant when the toys come. Hint: it involved Foxy's hook. *shudders***

 **Oh, also, if someone mentions how Foxy didn't hear the plan when he could hear Megan talking, the reason he didn't hear the plan is because he wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the office.**

 **Bonnie: Oh come on and get on with the story already!**

 **Fine. Here is the story! And Bonnie, shut up!**

 **Bonnie: Jerk.** **_**

Megan walked into Freddy's. It was the middle of the day. Her boss had called her in and Megan had at first complained, but after awhile, she had given in. She walked down to the office and pulled up the moniter. She chuckled when Bonnie and Foxy yelling at each other.

"Bonnie made me do it, dude. He threatened to stuff me in a suit if I didn't. A FREDDY suit!" Megan said Freddy like it was disgusting.

Foxy glared at Bonnie while Bonnie looked at the camera like, really, you HAD to tell him that.

"Yes, I had to tell him that. Deal with it." Megan muttered. Bonnie looked at the camera in amazement.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Bonnie asked. _Thank you audio!_

"I can read minds! Just kidding, I'm just good at reading people. One time, my friend Casey was really upset 'cause her dog ran away, but wouldn't tell anyone. And guess what, I guessed everything. She was like, 'woah. Your good. Seriously, how did you guess that?' And I was like- actually, you know what, I'm gonna shut up. I always talk to much when I'm excited. And yes, she found her dog." Megan answered the question Foxy was about to ask. He nodded. "The dog's name was Apple, Bonnie." "Cool."

Megan switched to the show stage camera and saw an annoyed looking Freddy and an impatient looking Chica. She switched backstage again and saw Bonnie walking on stage. Foxy had already left. _Well, I've got nothing to do now. Might as well_ , Megan thought as she pulled out her phone and started playing Grumpy Gerbils until she had to leave.

It was 11:59. Megan was really late and had just gotten to Freddy's.

"You're late." Someone said from behind Megan. She turned around and saw Freddy glaring at her.

"Sorry. There was really bad traffic. By the way, Fazbear, you're tophat's gone. Never mind, Bonnie's wearing it." Megan grinned, looking at where Bonnie was playing with Freddy's hat. She giggled when Freddy went over to Bonnie and yelled at him and burst out laughing when Bonnie got slapped on the back of the head.

She was still laughing when she got back to the office. She couldn't stop thinking about the look on Bonnie's face when Freddy hit him. Priceless.

"What be so funny?" Foxy asked as he walked up.

"Oh, just thinking about what Bonnie looked like when Freddy hit him for taking his hat." Megan answered, finally done laughing.

"Oh, I saw that. It was funny." Chica said, appearing in the door way. Megan nodded.

"Hey, Foxy? Do you wanna take revenge on Bonnie? 'Cause I thought of some funny pranks." Foxy grinned evily and nodded.

"I'll bring the stuff for it tomarrow. For now, I'm gonna play Grumpy Gerbils." Megan said as she pulled out her phone.

"What's that?" Chica asked, interested.

"It's a video game. I'll show you how to play it, if you want." Megan offered. Foxy and Chica nodded. For the rest of the night they played Grumpy Gerbils.

The next night, Megan made sure to avoid Bonnie as she walked in. When she got to the office, She closed the left hall door and pulled out a replica of Bonnie's guitar and spray paint. Foxy then started knocking on the door. Megan opened it and hid the guitar under the desk, where it was barely visable. She then took the spray paint and the replica of Bonnie's guitar and started spraying the guitar. By the time she was done, the guitar was bright pink, bue, yellow, and green.

"There, finished." Megan panted as she looked at the guitar. Then she handed Foxy the guitar.

"You're going to put the guitar backstage. Make sure Bonnie doesn't see you put it there. Then tell him tha- no, he'll think you did it. Hey, go get Chica! I have an idea." Megan said, thinking.

"What do I have to do?" Chica had heard and seen everything.

"You will put the guitar backstage. Mke sure Bonnie doesn't see you. Then tell him you found his guitar and something really, really bad happened to it. Then when he leaves, come here take his actual guitar, and put it wherever."

Chica nodded and took the spray painted guitar. She then left the office and headed backstage. She made sure to avoid Bonnie at all costs. She had found him looking for his guitar in the kitchen. Luckily, he didn't notice her as he was to worried about his precious guitar. When she finally got backstage, it felt like it took hours to get there instead of minutes, she put the guitar on the table, next to the endo-skeleton, as dubbed Mr. Endo by Megan. She then ran down the stairs and to the kitchen, where Bonnie was looking under the sink.

"Bonnie, Bonnie! I found your guitar! But something really, really bad happened to it." Chica excaimed.

Bonnie shot up and followed Chica. Once they got backstage, Chica showed him the guitar.

Bonnie dropped to his knees and screamed, "nooooooo!" He then grabbed the guitar and stomped to the dining area, yelling, "Goldie!"

Chica laughed and went back to the office. There she found Foxy doubled over, laughing and Megan rolling on the floor. When they calmed down, Megan gave Chica Bonnie's actual guitar. Chica then went on the show stage and put Bonnie's guitar on his spot. She then raced to kitchen, laughing when she heard Bonnie yelling. _That nightguard sure is different_ , Chica thought as she waited for 6 am to arrive and for her to get to do her favorite job.


	8. Night Five's Phone Call

**Hey people! Before I say something stupid or random, I'd like to give a shout-out to BonnieFoxyPuppetTrap and Dimas15. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! And now, back to randomness! Hey, try to guess what I got Grumpy Gerbils from! And-**

 **Bonnie: Shut up already!**

 **Bonnie, why don't you take your own advice?**

 **Bonnie: No. Shut up. Idiot. I hate you. And Foxy. And Goldie. And my life.**

 **Ok? Anyway, here is the story. Hopefully Bonnie will leave me alone now and quit being weird.**

 **Megan: Told you he was annoying. _**

Megan was at Freddy's. To be more specific, she was in the security office at Freddy's. And to be very specific, she was banging her head on the desk while Bonnie, Foxy, and Goldie laughed. Chica rolled her eyes at them. Freddy was off doing whatever.

"Reese. Is. A. Total. Idiot," Megan said, still banging her head on the desk.

"Who's Reese?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head.

"He's a boy I'm friends with. Don't know why I'm friends with him, seeing as he's insane, but I am," Megan said, finally having stopped banging her head on the desk. Bonnie nodded.

"How is he an idiot?" Chica asked.

"I asked him if he figured out what night 5's call says, like, a week. He STILL hasn't figured it out. Moron. And some dude called me on my first fiv- no four nights, then there was this garbled message on my fifth night here," Megan answered there unasked question, "I think Freddy sent it, but I'm not entirely sure now."

"You could ask him if he sent it," Chica pointed out.

"Yeah right. As far as I know, Freddy hates me," Megan muttered.

"He doesn't hate you. Freddy doesn't hate anybody. Except, Toy-" Chica said until Bonnie put his hand over her beak.

"Chica, shut up. We don't talk about that anymore. Definitly not around Megan," Bonnie glared at Chica.

"Oh right. But Megan, you really should ask Freddy if he sent it. You need to become friends with him. He's the only one who doesn't like you," Chica urged.

"Fine. But if he kills me, it's your fault, Chica," Megan said.

"He wouldn't kill you. Right, Bonnie?" Chica looked at Bonnie, waiting for him to back her up. Bonnie looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, sure. Let's go with that," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, thanks. That makes me feel so much better," Megan said, sarcastic.

Megan then pulled up the moniter and looked for Freddy. She found him on stage, messing with his microphone. She got up and walked out and down to the show stage.

"Hi," Megan waved at Freddy when he looked up.

"What do you want?" Freddy asked, annoyed.

"Hey, just so you know, I wouldn't be doing this if Chica didn't make me," Megan said, rolling her eyes.

"You also want to know something. What is it?" Freddy was getting impatient.

"Fine. I want to know if you sent the call on my fifth night," Megan huffed.

"No. I didn't even know there were calls," Freddy said, confused.

"Yeah, there were calls on my first five nights. I wonder who sent the call if it wasn't you. I already asked Gold, and he didn't," Megan asked, thoughtful.

Freddy eyes widened when he realized who could have recorded the message. _Oh no! What if it was him? No, he wouldn't. Oh, who am I kidding, it's Puppet. It was probably him._ Freddy was snapped out of his thoughts by Megan talking.

"Hey, Freddy, just so you know, I'm gonna get back at you for scaring me. And almost killing me. And trying to strangle me," Megan threatened.

Freddy had an _Oh crap!_ look on his face. Megan had an amused smirk on her face.

"Freddy, I've just got to tell you one thing. Watch your back. Mwahahaha!" Megan laughed evily.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go get the others," Freddy said nervously, inching away from Megan. Before he could get off the stage, Megan said in a creepy voice, " run." Freddy then took off running and Megan burst out laughing.

"I love scaring people!" Megan laughed.

Then Freddy came back with Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica.

"Really? Nice job, you managed to scare the hell out of Freddy," Bonnie congradulated Megan.

"Why, thank you. Now I have to go, it is 6:30. It's past my shift," Megan said, standing up.

"Later, guys," Megan said, waving. Then she walked out the door, having no idea she was gonna get some big, pretty bad, news later that day.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey people. So, this is the first author's note on my story.**

 **What this author's note is about. It is about how I made a one-shot called The Past is the Past, where it tells about what happened to Megan a bit. It doesn't say everything, there will still explain pretty much everything in this story. To see it right now, you have to click on my name, Wolf of Epicness, under the title, and then you should be able to get to it. I'm not entirely sure that will work, but, what the heck, you might as well try.**

 **Now, thank you for reading this, and if you didn't, well, then you'll just have to wait to see what happened to Megan.**

 **Peace out, people!**


	10. Phone Guy's Calls

**Ok, this is an actual chapter. I hope you read The Past is the Past.**

 **Shout-out to BonnieFoxyPuppetTrap (again) for reviewing. Also, I'm calling you Bon. I hope that's okay with you! Tell me if it isn't. Also, thank you for the prank!**

 **By the way, the toys are coming in soon! Because of that, I'll let BB announce the story. BB!**

 **BB: Hi! *Waves* So, everybody, the story! _**

"I finally figured out what that call said. By the way, it sounds demented," Reese said, to Megan's joy.

Megan was currently in the office at Freddy's, jumping up and down in joy, while the animatronics watched, rather confused.

"Yeah, I know it does. But what's it say?" Megan asked.

"It's from the book, _Autobiography of a Yogi_. It's about how metal is like, living," Reese answered, "weird, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Megan lied. Before, she would have agreed that it was really weird, but after having met a bunch of living animatronics, she totally believed what the author wrote about.

"Well, I gotta go. Later," Megan said, then hung up.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Night 5's call. Hey, you guys never heard any of the phone calls, did you?" The animatronics shook their heads. "Ok, give me a second," Megan said as she took out a tape recorder to play the calls on. "And now the reason I'm not dead!" She pressed paly

 _Hello, Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact._

"He didn't work in the office before me. This thing was recorded a long time ago," Megan said, pausing the message.

 _So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about._

"Screw him. There's plenty to worry about. Like getting stuffed inside a freaking ANIMATRONIC!" Megan yelled. Bonnie laughed.

 _Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok?_

"This is boring," Chica yawned.

"It gets more interesting later," Megan informed, playing the message.

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductery greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um,_ _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person._

"You're right Chica, this is totally boring. Move on to the interesting stuff, dude. Phone Guy's a loser," Megan said, now sitting upside down on her chair.

 _"_ _Upon discovery that damage or death has occured, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._

"So that's what happens after we catch the nightguard. Always wondered why we always got new carpets," Bonnie remarked.

 _Blah, blah, blah. Now that migt sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronics here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them, no._

"My reaction: Yes!" Megan said.

 _If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I would be pretty irritable at night, too._

"Really?" Bonnie asked, looking pretty pissed off.

"That's not why we be killing the nightguards," Foxy said, also looking pissed off.

"Guys, just shut up so we can listen to the rest of these," Megan said, looking annoyed. They both nodded. "Good."

 _So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart's of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

"You should try listening to him, Megan," Freddy said, glaring at her.

"Yeah, whatever, Fazbear," Megan said.

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long._

"Uh, we move 'cause we want to, not 'cause our servos lock up," Bonnie corrected.

 _Uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah. I-it's amazing the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

All the 'bots looked shocked. They had completly forgotten about the bite.

"Hey, what was the bite of '87?" Megan asked, confused.

"It was an incedent that happened a long time ago, and we're not telling you about it," Freddy said.

"Ok?" Megan more asked than said.

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you here after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's againest the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

"We don't see you as an endoskeleton. This guy has to get his facts straight," Goldie said. Megan nodded.

 _Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head being forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death._

Megan couldn't help it, she giggled.

"That doesn't really sound funny," Chica said.

"I know, but the way he said it makes me laugh," Megan said.

 _Uh, the only parts of you that would most likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of , heh. Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up._

"Really? I wonder why," Megan said dryly.

 _But hey, first day should be a breaze. I'll chat with you tomarrow. Uh, check those cameras and close the doors only if absoloutly necessary. Alright, good night._

"And that is night 1's call. This is night 2's call.

 _Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to night two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses._

"Yeah, at this time I was recovering from a heart attack from Bonnie being at the door," Megan said, glaring at said bunny. Bonnie chuckled nervously.

 _Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone is at their proper place. You know..._

Megan glared at Bonnie again.

 _Uh... interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, so, hey, that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_

"Yeah, I learned the hard way not to run out of power. Worst day of my life. And that's saying a LOT if it's comin' from me. My life is messed up," Megan said. The 'bots, minus Freddy, gave her confused looks. She just shrugged.

 _I-I also want to emphazize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So, if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..._

"Or, I'll have to have someone write me a will. Hey, if one of them ever kills me, will you write my will, Gold?" Megan asked. Goldie laughed and nodded.

 _Uh, not that you would be in any danger of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for a long period of time. I guess he doesn't like to watched. I don't know._

"I hate the light on the camera," Foxy growled.

 _Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uh, talk to you soon._

"Here's night 3's call," Megan said, then played it.

 _Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things. I'm not implyng that they died. Th-that's not what I meant._

"Of course it isn't," Megan said sarcasticly.

 _Uh, anyway, I better not take up much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... hey listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think your an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think your an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal endoskeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind. It's just best not to get caught. Um... ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

"How I reacted: I. Am. Going. To. Die... AGH!" Megan quoted herself as she palyed night 4's call.

 _Hello, hello? Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey listen, I might not be around to send you a message tomarrow._ The group heard banging noises.

 _It's- it's been a bad night for me. Um, I'm kinda glad I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor._ More banging noises.

 _Maybe, sometime, you could check those suits in the back room?_ Even more banging.

Megan looked at the animatronics and saw they looked rather disturbed, especially Foxy.

 _I'm gonna try to hold out 'till then. Maybe it won't be so bad._

Foxy wimpered when there was even more banging. He knew it was him doing it.

 _Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there._ Cue Torader March.

Freddy was totally freaked out when he heard his jingle playing.

 _You know..._

The six heard groaning sounds.

 _Oh no._ There was a loud screech, followed by static.

"Th- that's what we sound like when we get in?!" Chica asked. She freaked out even more when Megan nodded.

Megan stood up, took the tapes, and went back to the office. She knew they needed nothing more than to be alone.  
_

About an hour later, Megan walked out of the office with a bag of M&Ms. She planned to eat something while she talked to others.

She walked into the ding area and saw Freddy sitting down, messing with his microphone.

"Do you mess with that thing whenever you're upset?" Megan asked, sitting down next to him. He looked up at her and, despite being upset, rolled his eyes.

"You know, I don't really blame you," Megan said. "I say that in the name of all nightguards!" Megan tood up and acted like she was the president giving a speech.

"Well, thank you, I guess," Freddy replied as Megan sat down again.

"Ok, cheer up. It happened a long time ago. Get over it. A lot of bad stuff happened to me when I was little, but I'm over it. Well, most of it," Megan said.

"What exactly happened to you?" Freddy asked, curious.

"Stuff that I don't plan on telling you until you tell me what happened here," Megan said, standing up and tapping her foot.

"Ok, so I'm definatly not gonna find out tonight. But let's go cheer up the others," Freddy said, also standing up.

"I'll handle Bonnie and Foxy. You deal with the other two. And if you tell me that I can't tell you what to do, I swear, I'll punch you," Megan threataned. The two then walked away to find the others, Freddy feeling slightly scared that he was gonna get punched by the suicidal nightguard.

Megan found Bonnie backstage, messing with his guitar.

"Hi Bonnie. Cheer up, will you? I'm the victom here, and I forgive you. Also, I know I'm not Phone Guy, but I'm still a victom. I almost died, several times," Megan pointed out.

"Good to know you forgive me, but I'm still upset," Bonnie said.

"How about this? You get to slam the blast door in my face, as long as I don't get hurt. By the way, I have a prank we can do on Freddy. We'll put a bunch of pizza in a bucket, and hang the bucket on top of a door, and when Freddy opens the door, all the pizza will fall on him!" Megan explained.

"Ok, now I'm cheered up," Bonnie said.

"Now I have to go cheer up Foxy," Megan said, heading towards Pirate's Cove.

Freddy walked up to a depressed Chica.

"Hi Chica. That was horrible, wasn't it?" Freddy said. Chica nodded. "Well, cheer up. It was in the past, and there's nothing we can do about it now. Also, Megan said she forgives us."

Chica smiled at this. She was glad that Megan forgived her and her friends. Freddy then stood up, knowing he had helped Chica, and went to find Goldie.

"Foxy?" Megan called into Pirate's Cove. Bonnie had gone to set up the prank, while Megan went to help Foxy.

"What do ye want?" Foxy finally answered.

"Come on, Foxy. Cheer up! If you don't, you won't get to see Freddy have a bunch of pizza dumped on his head," Megan said. Foxy stuck his head out of Pirate's Cove after hearing that.

"Wait, what?" Foxy asked. He wasn't sure he heard right.

"It's a prank. Bonnie's setting it up right now. Come on," Megan said, grabbing Foxy's hook and dragging him to where Freddy was. Foxy had forgotten about the call after picturing Freddy with pizza all over his head.

Freddy walked into the supply closet, where Goldie sat.

"Hey Gold. Don't be depressed about the phone call. Nobody blames us. Megan said it herself," Freddy told Goldie.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who killed Phone Guy," was Goldie's response.

"Gold, get over it. It happened in the past, so there's nothing we can do," Freddy said. "Now, come on. Let's go find the others."

Freddy, opened the door to the supply closet and stepped out. As soon as head did that, twenty pizza slices fell on him. Then a bucket fell on him. He heard everybody laughing and knew Megan was behind this. He would get her back for this, Freddy made sure of that.


	11. What do you Mean, Toys!

**Hi! So, in this chapter, Megan meets the toys! Yay! I'll let Toy Bonnie announce the story today.**

 **Toy Bonnie: 'Sup. So, here's the story. Also, finally! We're gonna be in the story! Yes!**

 **Yeah, yeah. Just announce the story already, loser.**

 **Toy Bonnie: Here's the story! Enjoy seeing me!**

 **He has no idea what's going to happen to him.**

"Megan, I have some big news! We're getting some new animatronics!" Megan's boss practicly screamed into the phone.

"Ok, ok. Now quit screaming before I go deaf," Megan muttered.

"So, you have to watch the Toys' area now," said her boss, then he hung up.

"Uh, ok," Megan said to herself, while grabbing a baseball bat.

Megan then walked to her car and got in. She had to go to her shift now.

When Megan got to Freddy's, she held the baseball bat up. She didn't trust Freddy. Bonnie walked up to her.

"Why do you have a baseball bat?" Bonnie asked, eying it nervously.

"Freddy," was Megan's short reply. Bonnie nodded.

"Hey, where's the toys' area, by the way?" Megan asked, searching for Freddy. Bonnie blinked, shocked.

"Uh, there is no toys' area," Bonnie said.

"Yes there is. My boss said I had to watch it. Hey, who are the toys, anyway? Are they the ones that were scrapped?" Megan asked, finally looking at Bonnie.

"Yeah. They were scrapped, which means they aren't here, Mega- oh. Screw this company, of course they bring them back!" Bonnie yelled, looking at the door him and Megan had walked up to, which had the words _Toys_ written on it. The other animatronics heard Bonnie yell and came running in, with Foxy running into the wall.

"What is it?" Freddy asked, alarmed. Megan raised her baseball bat.

"Look," Bonnie said, pointing at the door.

The animatronics read what was written on the door. Foxy started to growl and bang his head on the wall. Freddy glared at the door. Chica and Goldie groaned.

"Who the heck are the toys, anyway?" Megan asked.

"They replaced back in '87," Chica said. Megan nodded.

"So, are they gonna try to kill me? If they are, how do I beat them?" Megan asked, looking at the door.

"Uh, why do you want to know?" Freddy asked.

"I'm supposed to watch them," Megan replied.

"Oh no," Freddy said.

"Let's go in. I have some unfinished business with my counterpart," Bonnie said, grabbing Megan's baseball bat.

"You're gonna wack Toy Bonnie with the baseball bat?" Chica asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Uh, no you're not. Give me that," Freddy said, taking the baseball bat. Then Foxy grabbed it.

"BB is so dead," Foxy said, grinning. Bonnie and Goldie also grinned. Chica went to grab the bat, but Freddy stopped her. He also hated BB.

"Ok, stop it. Let's go in. Also, who's BB?" Megan asked, opening the door.

"Balloon Boy. Most annoying thing in history. Everyone hates him. Even Freddy, and he's the calm one," Chica said, stepping into the toy's area.

"Hey, do you think Puppet's going to make us withered again?" Freddy asked. Bonnie scowled.

"I hope not. I respect him, but if I lose my face again, I swear I will break him," Bonnie threataned.

"I'd like to see you try," A new voice stated from behind them. The group spun around, to see no other then Toy Bonnie.

"Yeah, it would be funny to see you try that, and then fail," Toy Chica said, walking up.

Bonnie looked like he was going to strangle Toy Bonnie. Chica looked the same way, only towards Toy Chica.

"Hi!" A child's voice exclaimed. BB had walked up.

Foxy groaned, while Megan stifled a laugh. _So, this is the horrible BB,_ Megan thought, looking at the innocent looking 'bot.

"But Freddy is right. For a week, you'll be withered. At least, during the nights," Toy Freddy said, walking up next to Toy Chica. Freddy glared at him.

"And you know this, how?" Bonnie asked.

"None of your business," Toy Freddy snapped.

"Hey, does no one notice, Foxy has a baseball bat?" Megan said, speaking for the first time. The toys realized this, and stepped back nervously.

"I'm never giving this back, lass," Foxy said, grinning at the scared animatronics.

"I suggest you go to the office. It's almost midnight," someone said. Every one looked up to see Puppet coming towards them. Megan's eyes widened.

"What the heck?!" Megan cried out, stepping back.

Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and Goldie glared at Puppet, while the toys laughed.

"That's Puppet. He's one of the reasons why we wanted to kill you," Freddy growled.

"Wanted?" Puppet repeated, "you don't want to kill her anymore?" The originals nodded.

"Uh, guys? Can we finishtis later? It's two minutes from 12,"Megan pointed out.

"Oh. Office is that way," Bonnie said, not looking at her, pointing to where the office was. Megan nodded, and ran off.

 _Ok, let's get this over with,_ Megan thought as she sat down, waiting for her suicedal job to start. Soon, her alarm went off, and she got ready to probably die.


	12. Murders and Toys

**Hi! So, in this chapter, Megan goes through Fnaf 2 and finally learn about the restraunt's past. Bonnie, you can announce the story.**

 **Bonnie: Ok. So, people, here's the new chapter. Yay. *Smirks evily***

 **Uh oh. _**

Megan looked through the cameras. So far, everything was going pretty well. It was 1 am, and none of them had moved. Suddenly, the phone that was sitting in the office started to ring, making her jump.

 _Uh, hello? Hello, hello?_

Megan's eyes widened. It was Phone Guy speaking.

 _Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

"New and exciting? More like deadly and suicidal," Megan muttered, checking the cameras. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Toy Bonnie had moved. She soon found him at Party Room Three.

 _Uh, now I want you to forget anything you might have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restraunt was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is commited to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, isn't that neat?_

"Not really," Megan said, seeing Toy Chica had left. "What the heck?!" Toy Chica was in Party Room Four, without her eyes and beak.

 _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predetor a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

"Really? Well, if that's the case, why am I here?" Megan asked with fake astonishment. She switched to cam 08 and winced when she saw the withered animatronics. "Wow, that Puppet must be evil," Megan said as she switched to cam 11 and wound up the music box, "I mean, seriously, I get he wants to make this as hard as possible for me, but he had to that?"

 _Uh, now that being said, no new system's without it's... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guy to work at that location._

"Screw off, Toy Chica," Megan said as she saw Toy Chica down the hall. She put the mask on, and after a few minutes, Toy Chica left and Megan wound up the music box. Bonnie had come to the office right before the night started and told she had to wind it up, or the Puppet would catch her. He also told her to put the mask on whenever anyone, besides Foxy, came in the hallway, or to the end of the vents.

 _Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?_

"Wrong. He's lucky he doesn't have to deal with this. I mean, seriously, who wants to have to try and guard a pizzeria and fend off phyco animatronics? No one sane, that's for sure," Megan muttered, putting on the mask again when she saw Toy Bonnie in the vents. "Dude, get lost," Megan told Toy Bonnie as he went past her.

 _Uh, he mainly expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office._

"So, the company knew that the animatronics move and try to kill the nightguard, and yet they didn't bother to try and fix them?" Megan asked herself. She jumped when she heard banging in the vents. She checked the vents and saw Toy Chica. Megan quickly wound up the music box, then put the mask on. She sighed in relief and took off the mask as she heard Toy Chica leave.

 _Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restraunt should be the safest place in the world._

"Well, it isn't," Megan said, winding up the music box.

 _So, while our engineers don't really have an explaination for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a propor "night mode." So, when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, is your office._

 _So our temperary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Corner, and it's rigged to be wound up remotly._

"I knew that. Can you move on to something that is actually intersting?" Megan asked as she wound up the music box. "Also, screw this stupid music box," Megan said, annoyed that she had to keep the music box wound up.

 _So, just every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Corner video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them._

"Oh, it affects one of them? How helpful," Megan said dryly, putting on the mask as Toy Bonnie went past.

 _Uh, and as for the rst of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there seems to be a minor glitch in the system, something about the robots seeing you as a endoskeloton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so, hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!_

"I have a hard time believing that a Freddy head would work on Freddy himself," Megan said as she wound up the music box. "This guy seriously needs to get his facts straight."

 _You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want._

"What you forgot to mention is that you can barely see, so you can't pull the moniter up or grap the flashlight," Megan said.

 _Eventually, anything that wanders in, will wander back out._

 _Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But, hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot._

"And that helps how? I mean, it's not like the building is important here. The flashlight is what's important," Megan pointed out, winding up the music box, again. She then put on the mask, as she heard Toy Chica in the vents.

 _So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomarrow._

"Ok, later," Megan said.

For the rest of the night, she wound up the music box, put the Freddy head on, and, once, she hit Toy Bonnie on the head with the flashlight. Soon, it rang six am, and Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie came into her office.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine. I wound the music box, I put on the mask, I hit Toy Bonnie with a flashlight," Megan said. Bonnie grinned at the last part.

"Congradulations, you got past the first night," Puppet said, coming into the office. Foxy growled, while the rest just glared.

"What do you want?" Megan asked, really annoyed.

"Nothing," Puppet replied.

"Ok..." Megan said, unsure.

Then her and the animatronics walked out of the office and back to the original's area.

"Well, later guys. I'll see you tonight," Megan said, then walked out, got in her car, and drove to her house. When she got there, she immediatly went to her computer and googled Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Several websites were listed, and she clicked on one.

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a family restraunt, gone wrong. Several incidents have happened there, such as the Missing Children Incident and the Bite of '87.**_

 _In 1987, five children were lured into the back room. The man wore an animatronic spring-lock suit to gain the children's trust. Once he got them in the back room, he muredered them. The body's were never found._

 _Also, in 1987, a young boy was bitten in the head by one of the animatonics. Through the chaos, no one was able to remember who exactly did the bite. The child lived, but not for long. A few weeks after the bite, he died while in a coma._

Megan then closed her computer. She did not want to know what else happened. She gulped, then went to her room. She had too much to think about. She needed to rest and process what she just read. She spent the rest of the day trying to figure out who could have done the bite.


	13. The Deal

**What's up people!** **Here's Goldie to announce the story!**

 **Goldie: Hi. So, here is the new chapter, where Bonnie wacks Toy Bonnie with a baseball bat.**

 **Shh! The readers weren't supposed to know that yet!**

 **Goldie: Well, too bad. Here's the chapter! _**

Megan shoved the door open. Her shift was going to start in half an hour, but she had to talk to the animatronics about the Missing Children Incident and the Bite of '87.

"Hi Megan, What's up?" Bonnie asked, looking at the extremly mad nightguard.

"What was the Missing Children Incident? And the Bite of '87?!" Megan yelled. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?" Bonnie asked, stalling.

"I read about it online. Now, explain," Megan commanded.

"Fine, but Freddy is gonna kill me," Bonnie gave in, knowing Megan was going to bug him until he told her.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked, walking up.

"Ugh! Bonnie was just about to tell me about the Missing Children Incident and the Bite of '87!" Megan yelled.

"You were WHAT?!" Freddy yelled at Bonnie.

"Come on! It's Megan we're talking about. She would've bugged us until we told her," Bonnie pointed out.

"Still," Freddy said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me," Megan said.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Oh, for creators sake, NO!"

"I told you she was going to bug us 'til we told her," Bonnie said.

"Tell me."

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Freddy asked.

"Not until you tell me about the Missing Children Incident and the Bite. Now, tell me," Megan said. Freddy was very, very annoyed. On the other hand, Bonnie and Megan were having the time of their life.

"Tell me."

"Seriously, stop."

"Tell me."

"Will you shut up if I tell you?" Freddy asked. Megan nodded.

"The Bite is what it sounds like. A kid came here in '87, around the time of the murders, and one of the animatronics bit him. That's all I'm telling you, seeing as I don't remember everything myself," Freddy said.

"None of us do," Bonnie added.

"Ok, now, the murders?" Megan asked.

"A security guard named Vincent lured five kids into the back room. He wore a suit to gain their trust. When he got them into the back room,he murdered them," Freddy said.

"What happened to their bodies?" Megan asked.

"I'm not telling you that. And if you say 'tell me', I swear, I will stuff you in a suit myself," Freddy threatened.

"Ok, ok. Hey, when do you guys start moving?" Megan asked, refering to her job.

"We start moving tonight, actually. Oh, and did you bring your baseball bat?" Bonnie asked.

"Backstage."

"Ok, thanks," Bonnie said, then he went backstage to grab it.

"You do know he's going to hit Toy Bonnie with that, right?" Freddy said, looking at where Bonnie had went.

"Yeah, I know. But, if he breaks Toy Bonnie, that means I don't have to deal with him," Megan said.

"Who, Bonnie or Toy Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Both, 'cause if Bonnie picks a fight with Toy Bonnie, both will probably break," Megan pointed out.

"Yeah, but if they do break, you'll get in trouble," Freddy said.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, it will still be funny to see Bonnie and Toy Bonnie fight," Megan said.

"I'm back," Bonnie said, walking up to the nightguard and the bear.

"Hi. Hey, where are the others?" Megan asked, noticing that her, Freddy, and Bonnie were the only ones around.

"There in there, messing with the toys," Bonnie said, pointing at the door thst lead to the toys' area.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, I can here them," Megan said, hearing yelling coming from behind the door. She jumped when she heard a loud bang.

Her, Freddy, and Bonnie rushed in to see BB lying on the floor and Foxy holding a sign that said _Balloons!_

"What the heck?" Megan said, staring a the scene in front of her. She also noticed Goldie holding Toy Bonnie's guitar above Toy Bonnie's head. Said bunny was jumping, trying to grab his guitar.

"Hey, Goldie, break it!" Bonnie called to the golden bear.

"No!" Megan yelled. "I'm a security guard, not a robot babysitter. Goldie, drop the guitar."

Goldie dropped the guitar, it hitting Toy Bonnie on the head and knocking him over. Bonnie snuck over to him. When Toy Bonnie got up, Bonnie hit him with the baseball bat, making him power down.

"Really?" Freddy said, rolling his eyes.

"What? You knew I was going to that. Besides, it's Toy Bonnie. Nobody cares," Bonnie said.

"The toys care, genius," Chica said, walking up. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy followed close behind.

"Hey, where's Puppet?" Megan asked, noticing that he wasn't with the others.

"What's going on?"

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Megan muttered.

"Puppet." Bonnie glared at him. He had lost all respect for him, when he took away his face. Luckily, he only lost it during the night, but he still didn't like losing his face at all.

"What do yo want?" Megan asked, annoyed. Puppet glared at her.

"I wanted to see what all the noise was," Puppet answered, equally annoyed.

"Hey, Puppet, how long do I have to deal with you and the toys trying to kill me?" Megan asked.

"Everytime you have to watch our area," Puppet said.

"Ok, 'cause I don't want to have to fear for my life everytime I walk in here, why don't we make a deal? I go againest you and your little army for a week. If I make it through the week, I can go in there without having to worry about dying. If I don't, you are free to stuff me in whatever suit you want. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Megan asked, holding out her hand.

"Hm. Fine, but by the end of the week, I'll have caught you," Puppet said, shaking her hand. Megan narrowed her eyes.

"We'll see about that," Megan said, then walked to the office. It was midnight. Let the deal begin.


	14. Night Two

**Hi. Today I'm letting Puppet announce the story because he is playing a big part in this story now.**

 **Puppet: Here is the chapter. I will catch Megan.**

 **Megan: In your dreams, you Slenderman wannabe.**

 **Puppet: Who?**

 **Megan: Forget it. I don't feel like explaining the game to you.**

 **Slenderman is a guy who wears a suit, has no face, and teleports around.**

 **Puppet: I look like that, how?**

 **Your head is white and your body is black and white.**

 **Puppet: Whatever. _**

Megan wound up the music box and put the Freddy head on.

"Hi!"

"Oh, get lost you dumb robot!" Megan yelled at BB, who was in the vent.

Megan heard banging in the vents. BB had left. She was about to takee off the Freddy head, when Toy Bonnie went past her.

"Augh! Ugh, will all of you leave? I need to wind up the music box!" Megan yelled at Toy Freddy, who was in the hallway. She checked to see if he was still there. She jumped when she saw Foxy in the hall. She threw off the Freddy head and flashed the flashlight down the hall.

"Sorry Foxy. I know you hate this, but I don't feel like getting stuffed in a suit today," Megan said, looking at the fox.

Once he left, the nightguard pulled up the moniter and wound up the music box, which was barely wound.

"Stupid Puppet. Needing his precious music," Megan muttered.

"Hello!"

"Ugh, why?!" Megan yelled as she put on the Freddy head.

"Hahaha!"

"Screw off, Balloon Boy!" Megan yelled at Balloon Boy.

Megan took off the Freddy head as she heard BB leave. She wound up the music box and flashed the flashlight at Foxy. Suddenly, bells started chiming and kids started laughing. Megan picked up the moniter and saw it said six am. Megan got up and was about to leave when she saw some tokens on the desk. She grabbed one and saw it said 'Death Minigame' on it. She also saw a note on the desk. She picked it up. It read:

 _You're welcome for the tokens. They will help you figure out the past of Freddy's. Good luck. You'll need it._

 _-Puppet_

"Ok, so these will help me I guess. Well, ok," Megan said. She put the tokens in her pocket and walked down the hall.

"Hey Megan! How'd it go?" Bonnie asked, walking up the girl.

"Good. Though, I did have to worry about Foxy. He was in the hall once," Megan told the bunny.

"Sorry lass," Foxy said, also walking up. Bonnie glared.

"Why do you hate each other?" Megan asked.

Foxy and Bonnie looked at her in suprise.

"Incident involving a hook," Bonnie said.

"What do ye mean? Ye attacked me for no reason when ye woke up!" Foxy yelled at Bonnie.

"You cut off my arm!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Who told ye that?!"

"Puppe- oh. I'm an idiot. Of course. I'll cut _Puppet's_ arm off!" Bonnie yelled.

"Ye actually believed him?!" Foxy growled.

"I didn't know he was a lyer at the time! Like said, I just woke up!" Bonnie defended himself.

"Ok. So, we all agree Bonnie was an idiot for believing Puppet," Megan looked at the bunny, "but now we know Foxy did nothing. Now, Bonnie, you're a moron."

"Hey!"

"Now, I'm leaving. Later guys!" Megan called down the hall that led toward office one.

She walked outside and got in her car.

"I wonder what those tokens are for." Megan muttered, taking one last look at Freddy's before driving off.


	15. Minigames Part 1

**Freddy: Hello. I'll be announcing the story 'cause Wolf got sick. Here is the chapter, Minigames. Now you can read. _**

Megan walked into Freddy's. She took the tokens out off her pocket and headed to the arcades. She noticed there were more people in the toys' area than in the originals' area. She rolled her eyes. _Seriously, just because something is new and shiny, doesn't mean it's better._

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica were performing on stage, while BB was giving balloons to some little girls, about four or five. Manfle was telling a story in Kids Cove, and Puppet was giving some boys prizes.

All the toys glared at her when she started walking towards the arcades. When she got to the arcades, she put one of the tokens in and the game started. The game was called _Save Them._ She was suprised to see she was playing as Freddy. She saw Puppet and followed him. Her eyes widened when she saw what looked like dead kids. She saw Bonnie without his face and Foxy sitting across from him and knew this took place in the '87 pizzeria. There were letters spelling out S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. Soon, she saw what looked like a grinning Purple Guy. The screen turned static and the words 'you can't' were at the bottom of the screen. Then the game ended.

"Ok, so you can't save them?" Megan muttered, refering to the dead kids. She put the other token in.

This time, the game was called _Give Gifts, Give Life._ She was playing as Puppet. There were dead kids sitting on the floor. She walked around and gave them gifts. Then she went around again. When she touched one of the kids, a mask of one of the originals replaced their heads. She saw letters that spelled out H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M. She quickly saw a fifth body in the middle of the room, before getting jumpscared by Golden Freddy.

"Ok. So, some purple guy came and killed five children, er, I think five children. Then Puppet stuffed them into the originals suits, I think. Then the suits got possessed by the kids," Megan summarized, "seriously, Puppet is messed up."

"I heard that," said of voice behind Megan. She turned around to see Puppet.

"'Sup. Now, really? You stuffed a bunch of dead kids in Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica? Seriously? Oh, and probably Goldie, too. That is screwed up," Megan said. Puppet groaned.

"How did the other animatronics deal with you? I get Bonnie, he's annoying. But the rest, I don't get." Megan rolled her eyes.

"I'm going now. Later, loser," Megan said, walking off.

"Hey guys," Megan said to the animatronics as she walked up to the show stage.

"Oh, hey Megan," Bonnie said, looking a bit downcast.

"Yo, guys. You do know they're just over there 'cause the toys are new, right? They just want to see what they are. See, the customers are coming back," Megan assured them, pointing to where a group of kids were walking back from the toys' area.

"Yeah, we know. But still," Chica said.

"By the way, Puppet stuffed kids in you guys?" Megan asked for confirmation. The 'bots looked at her in shock.

"How the heck do you know that?!" Freddy asked.

"Minigame. Puppet gave me some tokens for special games. The second one showed Puppet stuffing kids in you guys. In the end, there was some kid lying in the middle of the room where the game took place, then right after that, I got jumpscared by Goldie," Megan said.

"Wouldn't think Puppet would be the one to help you with this stuff," Bonnie commented.

"Yeah, well, he is. I'll probably get a new one tomarrow. Not entirely sure on that," Megan said. Bonnie nodded.

Megan then went to the office and played Grumpy Gerbils and Flappy Bird until she had to go to the toys' area and start her shift.


	16. Jumpscared

**I'm back!** **Thank you very much, Guest. Chica, announce the story!**

 **Chica: Yay! I get to announce the story! So, this chapter is... Jumpscared! So, I'll just end this here so you can read. _**

"Go away, Foxy! Go away, Mangle! Go away all of you!" Megan yelled, quickly winding up the music box, then flashing the flashlight at Foxy, then, once he left, Megan put on the mask and tapped her foot. The static noise got quieter. Toy Bonnie went past her, too. Megan glared. It was 3:00 am, and she had to put the moniter down what felt like thirty seconds.

"Oh my god, go AWAY!" Megan yelled when she saw Toy Chica in the hallway. The chicken glared at her. It looked like she was going to attack the nightguard, despite the mask.

"Try it, you're dead," Megan said. Toy Chica's glare got colder, but at least she left. "Finally."

Megan wound up the music box, flashed the flashlight down the hall, and checked the vents. Her eyes then widened and she did a double take and checked the hallway again. She gulped when she saw Bonnie standing at the end of the hallway. She quickly wound up the music box up, then practicly threw on the mask. She sighed in relief when she heard Bonnie leave. She then wound up the music box, checked the hall, checked the vents, and repeated the cycle for the rest of the night. She had several encounters with BB, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and Toy Freddy. The only new thing that happened was seeing Freddy in the hall.

"Oh no," Megan said. It was 5:55 and she put slowly put down the moniter to see BB standing inside the room, laughing and holding the batteries. To make it worse, Foxy was in the hall and was about to jump. BB laughed louder. "Oh, shut up! Ah, great. I'm gonna die, lose my bet with Puppet, _and_ the last thing I'm gonna here is BB! Oh, this cannot get worse! And SHUT UP BB!" Megan yelled, taking the flashlight, walking up to BB, and hitting him with it. She then sat back down and waited for Foxy to attack her. If she was going to die, she would do it bravely. She was not going cry and beg, it would just make her look like a baby.

A mechanical screech rang through the pizzaria.


	17. Minigames Part 2

**Mangle is announcing the story! Go ahead, Mangle.**

 **Mangle: Thank you. Here's the next chapter. _**

A mechanical screech rang through the pizzeria. Bells chiming and kids cheering could also be heard in the office. Foxy attacked Megan just as it turned 6:00 am. Megan ducked under the desk, wincing when she heard Foxy bang into the wall. She looked behind her and saw the normal, refurbished Foxy standing up, looking dizzy.

"Ouch. That had to hurt. You okay, Foxy?" Megan asked, standing up.

"Aye. I am never doin' this again," Foxy said, shaking his head.

"Megan! Are you okay? We heard Foxy screech!" Chica said, running into the room.

"I'm fine. Foxy banged into the wall," Megan said.

"I be fine. Though, I'm not sure 'bout BB," Foxy said, looking at where BB was lying on the floor.

"I'm sure he's fine. I hit him with a flashlight, not a baseball bat. By the way, Foxy, can I have my baseball bat back?" Megan asked, looking at the fox.

"Aye. Follow me," Foxy said, walking down the hallway. Before he could get far, Puppet walked up to them. Foxy growled, while the rest just glared.

"Here's your token," Puppet said, throwing a token at Megan, then leaving.

"Okay. Thanks!" Megan called down the hallway.

Her and the animatronics then walked back to the originals' area. Foxy and Megan then walked over to Pirate's Cove and Foxy gave the nightguard her baseball bat back.

"Thanks Foxy. If Toy Bonnie goes in the vent and goes past me one more time, I swear I will give Bonnie this and he can do what he wishes to Toy Bonnie," Megan threatened.

Megan walked out of Pirate's Cove and down to the office. She sat there playing Flappy Birds until Freddy's opened. When it did, she headed down to the arcades and walked up to one of the games. She then put the token and a game turned on. This game was called _Take Cake to the Children._ Megan was playing as Freddy. She saw that the six children that were in the room were turning red. She went up to them and when she did they turned green. Megan noticed that there was a child outside crying she tried to go up to him, but couldn't. She kept bringing cake to the kids inside the building. Then, a purple car pulled up to the kid outside. The purple man that killed the other kids in _Save Them_ got out of the car. Megan watched as the child started crying more and more. She also noticed that she was getting slower and slower, to the point wher she couldn't move at all. Soon, the crying child turned gray. He was dead. Then she got jumpscared by Puppet.

"Woah. Now I know why Puppet wants to kill the nightguard," Megan said, and, in a daze walked out of the pizzeria.


	18. A Really Random Night

**'Sup. So, today, Toy Freddy can announce the story. Go ahead, dude.**

 **Toy Freddy: Here is the new chapter. Enjoy. _**

"Okay, so Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie, and Puppet were possessed. They're not anymore, 'cause I seriously doubt that they would cheer for me when I beat the night," Megan muttered, walking into Freddy's. It was her fourth night. She had one more night, then she wouldn't have to deal with Puppet and the Toys anymore. Megan walked over to the show stage. She got here a half an hour early so she could hang out with the animatronics.

"Hey Megan!" Chica shouted, jumping off stage and practicly choking the nightguard.

"Chica! Can't breath!" Megan gasped. The chicken obviously didn't hear, as she didn't let go nor loosen her grip. Bonnie, on the other hand, noticed.

"Uh, Chica. I think you're killing her," Bonnie said. Chica's eyes widened. She quickly let go of the blue-faced nightguard. Megan fell on her knees, gasping. After a minute, Megan's face turned normal and she stood up.

"Bonnie, remind me to never let Chica hug me," Megan joked.

"Yes ma'am," Bonnie said, saluting.

"You are officially idiots," Goldie said, teleporting behind Bonnie. Megan stuck her tongue out.

"Hi!" Chica yelled, waving.

"Why is she so hyper?" Goldie said, backing away. Bonnie and Megan shrugged.

"Chica glitched while singing, and one of the staff members tried to fix her. They set her AI higher, so she's going nuts," Freddy said, walking up. The others nodded.

"I am not! Hey, I'm gonna go make a pizza! Megan, do you want to have a pizza? Of course you do! I'll be back in a bit!" Chica yelled, running to the kitchen. Megan gave a WTF?! face.

"Wow. She beats me suger high," Megan said, looking after the kitchen.

"Uh, should one of us fix her AI?" Bonnie asked. The others shook their heads and Megan pulled out her phone.

"I've got to record this," Megan said, walking over to the kitchen. "If I'm not back in 10 minutes, Chica killed me."

Ten minutes later, a loud bang was heard, followed by a yelp. The boys ran into the kitchen to see Chica covered in pizza sauce and Megan with a pot on her head. Their reaction? WTF?!

"What the heck?!" Bonnie asked, baffled.

"Uh, I put the pizza sauce in the microwave for too long. It exploded," Chica explained.

"Uh, I opened the cabinet and this happened. Also, REALLY CHICA?!" Megan yelled the last part, taking the pot off her head.

"Um, I guess I put to much in there," Chica said, looking down.

"You think?" Bonnie said.

"Uh huh," Chica nodded. Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Bonnie? You might want to move," Megan said, stifling a laugh.

"Huh? What do you- OH! WHAT THE HECK!" Bonnie yelled. Foxy had snuck up behind him and dumped what looked like rotten food on Bonnie's head. Everyone burst out laughing, except Bonnie, of course. The bunny actually looked like he was going to choke the life out of the fox.

"Hey, Bonnie! If you're going to murder Foxy, do me a favor and not do it while I'm working," Megan said, done laughing, but still grinning.

"Technically, you wouldn't get in trouble 'cause it's not 12 yet," Freddy pointed out.

"Good point. Go ahead, Bonnie," Megan said, stepping back. Bonnie then started choking Foxy. Goldie then grabbed a bunch of pots and pans and threw them at Bonnie.

"TAKE THAT YOU USELESS PIECE OF JUNK!" Goldie yelled.


	19. Broken Bonnie

**Hi! So, I'm glad a lot of people like the last chapter. There's another prank today. It isn't going to end well. Toy Chica, announce the story!**

 **Toy Chica: Thank you! Here's the totally amazing chapter!**

"TAKE THAT YOU USELESS PIECE OF JUNK!" Goldie yelled.

Everything hit Bonnie. It broke him. He powered down.

"Really?" Megan asked.

"Yup," Goldie answered.

"You aren't at all affected by that?" Freddy asked, looking at Megan like she was kind of crazy.

"Nope. I've seen wierder stuff," Megan said as she turned on Bonnie. The other 'bots just looked at her like she was nuts. She noticed this and said, "what?"

"You've seen wierder stuff than this?! A sentinent animatronic suit just broke another sentinent animatronic by throwing a bunch of pots and pans at him!" Freddy said.

"I know," Megan answered.

"Yer life is screwed up, lass," Foxy said.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda figured that out when I got kidnapped. And bitten by a rapid dog. And stabbed my eye with a fork. Don't ask," Megan said, looking at the shocked 'bots.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm so gonna go deaf 'cause of you guys," Megan said, covering her ears. "Now, I'm gonna go to the other office. My shift starts in... 2 minutes."

With that, she walked away, the others staring at her.


	20. Explanations

**Okay, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating, it's just I have another story that a lot of people like and I wanna update that a lot, too.**

 **JJ: Can I announce the story today? Please? *Makes puppy dog eyes***

 **Sure, why not?**

 **JJ: Yay! Here's the new chapter! :D**

Megan walked into the office and sat down. Her phone started playing Wake Me Up by Avicii. She turned her alarm off and pulled up the moniter. She started banging her head on the table when she saw that Toy Bonnie already left.

"Why. Do. You. Hate. Me?" She said.

Megan switched to the Prize Corner and wound up the music box. She dropped the moniter when she heard banging in the vents. She put on the mask and waited. Toy Bonnie went past her. When he left, she pulled up the moniter and wound up the music box.

After having several run-ins with Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Foxy, and BB, Megan's shift was over. So was the soda on the desk. She got so annoyed by Toy Bonnie always coming in, she destroyed it. It was either that or Toy Bonnie, and she was pretty sure that her boss would be really mad if she dismantled the toy.

"Uh, are you going to explain the getting kidnapped, bitten, and stabbed thing now?" Bonnie asked, walking into the office. Chica, Foxy, and Freddy, followed him and nodded.

"Uh, lets go to your area first," Megan answered. The 'bots nodded and walked out of the office, the girl close behind.

"Don't you want this?" Megan turned around to see Puppet holding a token. She nodded. He threw it at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So, explain," Freddy said once they got to the show stage in the originals area. Goldie teleported in and nodded.

"Kk. I got kidnapped when I was eight. My uncle was supposed to pick me up, but didn't. So me and my friend Cassedy walked to my house, which was an hour away. When we were close to my house, some dude drove up to us and asked if we wanted a ride home. I didn't want to, but Cassedy did and she finally convinced me to go. Oh, did I mention a bunch of other kids had gone missing? Well, we got in his van and he drove to a forest. Then he walked away. Eventually, me and Cassedy decided to walk home. As we were leaving, Cassedy had run up ahead. I was about to catch up with her when I heard a scream. I ran ahead and hid. He had strangled Cassedy and was going back for me. Luckily, he didn't notice me. Then, I bolted. When I got home, my mom was going nuts. Turns out my mom had been home for half an hour before I got there. I told her what happened, she called the cops, they went to investigate, and found the kids who went missing, including Cassedy. Though the guy wa never found. His name was 'Mr. Thomson', by the way," Megan said.

Then 'bots stared at her. Then their eyes turned black. Megan backed away.

"So, the bitten by a rabid dog part?" Bonnie said, his eyes still black. Megan nodded.

"I had just gotten a dog, Tails. He got lost. After a month, I was coming home from school. I was eleven when this happened. I found him. He was super skinny and looked insane. I assumed that was because he was hungry. I went over to him. He bit me. He obviously had rabies. I passed out. Then I woke up in the hospital," Megan said.

"How did you stab your eye with a fork? And how is it okay now?" Chica asked.

"I was eating. My stupid brother, Kyle, decided it was a good idea to scare me. He did. You can imagine what happened next. Also, this is a fake eye," Megan said, pointing to her left eye.

"Ouch," Goldie said.

"Ouch is right. Well, later losers!" Megan said. Then she left.


	21. Nightmares

**Hi! I'm back with the new chapter! Also, JJ is my new assistant.**

 **JJ: I get to announce the story, 'cause I'm not in THIS story. Note I said, this.**

 **By the way, I know about the dream theory, and I don't think it's right. But that's just my opinion, so don't yell at me in the reviews.**

 **JJ: We are totally real!**

 **Also, Echo, I will do your idea, just later in the story. I want Megan to meet Springtrap first.**

 **JJ: Tell them about the Silver Eyes!**

 **Oh yeah, I want to buy the book SO bad. I read the sample, it's awesome so far.**

 **JJ: Here's the story!**  
 **_**

Megan walked out of Freddy's. She got in her car and drove back to her apartment. When she got there, she walked inside and went to her room.

"'Sup Plush," she said, looking at the plushie on her bed.

She had found Plushtrap in her parents attic when she still lived with them. He had become really possesive of her a few weeks after that. Seriously, he picked a fight with Nightmare over her. Eventually, Nightmare Foxy broke the two up.

Megan had gotten the nightmares when she was little. Like, when she was five she found a foxy, bonnie, chica, freddy, fredbear, and black fredbear plushies in the local toy store. They were in the returned bin. So, Megan being the plushie lover she was, begged her mom for them. Finally, after twenty minutes of Megan saying 'please' her mom gave in and bought them. They attacked her for a little while, but stopped when Megan walked up to them during the day, they were plushies again, and pretty much talked for an hour, annoying Nightmare, and making the other nightmares like her. After awhile, Nightmare warmed up to her, too.

Back to the present, Plushtrap sat up and waved at Megan.

"Hi Megan!" He said. "How was Freddy's? Can I come tonight? I wanna bite one of them."

Megan rolled her eyes. "As funny as that sounds, no, you can't come."

"Awww."

"Hi Megan!" Nightmare Chica said, walking into the room.

"'Sup," Megan replied.

"BONNIE!"

"Yeesh, Nightmare Foxy sounds pissed," Megan said, looking in the direction of where the yell came from.

"He is," Nightmare Mangle said, sticking her head out of the closet.

Megan had found a Mangle plushie, BB figure, Puppet figure, and an orangle Bonnie and Chica plushies on Halloween. They never attacked her because the other nightmares stopped them.

"Do I wanna know what Nightmare Bonnie did to get Nightmare Foxy this mad?" Megan asked, laughing a little.

"He gave BB helium. And, as always, when you give BB helium, he goes completly insane and doesn't shut up. And nothing annoys Nightmare Foxy more then BB saying 'hi' a million times," Nightmare Mangle said.

"It's still funny to see Nightmare Foxy chasing Nightmare BB," Plushtrap said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't end well for BB. No one can out-run Nightmare Foxy. No one can sneak up on him, for that matter," Nightmare Chica said.

"Yeah, he can here a pin drop three miles away," Megan agreed.

CRASH!

"Oh no. I think Nightmare Foxy caught Nightmare Bonnie," Plushtrap said, wincing. The others nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go stop Foxy from killing Bonnie. Wish me luck," Megan said, then walked out of the room.


	22. Nightmares Part 2

**JJ: Hi! Here's the new chapter!**

 **Shadow Bonnie: Why does she get to announce the story?**

 **'Cause I said so.**

 **Shadow Freddy: That's totally a reasonable answer. (Note Sarcasm)**

 **Get lost, losers.**

 **Shadow Bonnie: No.**

 **JJ: Here, start reading. This is gonna go forever.**

Megan walked out of her room, looking for Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Bonnie. Instead, she found Nightmare BB, who looked like he got whacked over the head with a baseball bat.

"He caught you?" Megan asked, looking at BB. He nodded.

"He whacked me with your baseball bat. By the way, you need a new baseball bat. It cracked in half," BB said.

"FOXY!" Megan walked away, looking for the fox. Finally, she found him in her kitchen, swinging at Nightmare Bonnie, who looked like he got hit by a car. So, Nightmare Foxy hadn't done anything yet.

"FREEZE!" Megan yelled at them, making them both stop.

"You..." Megan said, pointing at Nightmare Foxy. Nightmare Bonnie snickered.

"Oh crud," Nightmare Foxy muttered. Then he took off running.

"Idiot," Megan said.

"Uh, how's he an idiot in this case? I mean, running from you is smart," Nightmare Bonnie said.

"Three, two, one," Megan counted down, then pointed to where Nightmare Foxy went. A loud crash was heard, followed by cursing. "He always runs into the wall."

Megan and Nightmare Bonnie went back to the bedroom, where Nightmare Chica looked disappointed and Nightmare Mangle and Plushtrap were hysterical.

"Really? You're upset Bonnie didn't get mangled? No offense, Mangle," Megan said, looking at Nightmare Chica.

"None taken," Mangle said, still laughing. She hated Nightmare Foxy. I mean, they were rivals, so she had a reason to. Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Bonnie were rivals, and fought all the time. Plushtrap and Nightmare BB were rivals.

"Yes, I am," Nightmare Chica said. Nightmare Bonnie glared.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Megan said under her breath.

"Hey!" Nightmare Mangle said, offended.

"Not you, these two," Megan said, pointing to the two rivals glaring at each other.

"What'd she say?" Nightmare Bonnie asked.

"You couldn't hear her?" Nightmare Chica laughed.

"Yeah, unless you forgot, I'm half deaf 'cause of you," Nightmare Bonnie growled.

"I'm half blind because of you!" Nightmare Chica yelled at him.

"Yes, we get it, you two murdered each others senses. Now, shut up," Nightmare growled, sticking his head in from the hall. Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica immediatly backed off, terrified of the black bear.

"Nightmare Chica, you aren't the only one half blind," Megan pointed out. Nightmare growled. Megan rolled her eyes. "You're half blind, Nightmare. Deal with it. Or, even better, instead of bugging us about it, bug Nightmare Puppet. He's the one who did it."

Nightmare glared at her, then left.

"How are you not scared of him?" Nightmare Bonnie asked.

"You know, after being bitten by Nightmare Foxy, like, five times, nothing can scare me anymore. Except maybe Nightmare Puppet. Seriously, he is freaky," Megan answered.

"I'm not scared of Nightmare," Nightmare Foxy said, walking inside.

"Yeah, but you're you. You beat Nightmare up," Plushtrap said.

"Yeah, I'm still proud of that," Nightmare Foxy grinned.

"And everyone else is still scared of you because of that," Nightmare Chica said.

Megan rolled her eyes, and got ready to hear Nightmare Foxy start bragging for the next few hours.


	23. Insanity

**JJ: Hi ya, people!**

 **Shadow Bonnie: 'Sup.**

 **Shadow Freddy: Idiots.**

 **Yes, 'cause you have the right to call** _ **them**_ **idiots.**

 **Shadow Freddy: Shut up.**

 **Yeah, no. Anyway, here's the new chapter! And I totally agree that it's hilarious that Megan scolds the nightmares like a mom.**

 **Nightmare Foxy: No it isn't.**

 **Yes, it is. Here's the new chapter!**

"Oh. my. GOD! How can someone brag for two hours?!" Megan said as she walked into Freddy's. Nightmare Foxy kept talking and talking, until finally Nightmare Mangle yelled at him to shut up and called him... stuff. **(A/N. I'm done swearing in this story, for now.)**

"Hey Megan! What are you doing here so early?" Chica asked, walking up. It was 10:30 pm.

"I came here as soon as I could. I could not sit at home for another hour-and-a-half listening to people brag and fight," Megan said. Chica nodded, though she looked confused.

The two walked over to the show stage, where Foxy and Freddy were arm wrestling and Bonnie was cheering for Foxy. Chica walked up to them and started cheering for Freddy.

"Go Foxy! Come on!" Bonnie said.

"Yay Freddy! You're gonna win!" Chica said, jumping up and down.

"Come on Foxy!" Megan called, walking next to Bonnie.

"That's it! I'm taking over for Foxy!" Bonnie said. Foxy stood up and Bonnie sat down.

"What?! You can't do that!" Freddy said.

"Uh, did anyone say he can't do that when you and Foxy started?" Megan asked.

"Well, no," Freddy said.

"So, he can," Megan said, smirking. Bonnie and Freddy started the match. Freddy had already been doing it, so his arm was tired. So, when they started, Bonnie shoved his arm down easily. He did it so hard, the table cracked in half.

"Woah," was all Megan said.

"YES! I WON!" Bonnie yelled.

"YOU CRACKED THE TABLE IN HALF!" Freddy yelled.

"I know," Bonnie answered.

"I am SOOO dead," Megan said, looking at the table.

"Why don't you just take one from the toys' area?" Chica asked.

"'Cause then I'll be in trouble with the toys," Megan said.

"Good point," Chica said.

"Hey, Megan, can you help me pull a prank on Toy Bonnie?" Bonnie asked.

"Turn Chica's AI all the way up," Megan said, remembering the last time her AI was up a little bit. Bonnie grinned evily.

"Come on, Chica," Bonnie said. Him and Chica walked backstage.

"Oh no. Do ye still have yer baseball bat, lass?" Foxy asked.

"Uh, someone cracked it in half," Megan said.

"Three, two, one," Goldie, who teleported into the room, counted down.

CRASH!

"I locked Chica and Toy Bonnie in the parts and service room. Chica went crazy," Bonnie said, walking into the room.

"Oh god," Megan muttered, hearing another loud crash, followed by a yell.

"Did I mention that I turned Toy Chica's AI up, too?" Bonnie said. Megan face-palmed. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Toy Bonnie ran through the room towards the office in the originals' area. Then Chica and Toy Chica ran after him.

"Chaos. Ultimate chaos. I've taught you well," Goldie told Bonnie, who grinned proudly.

"BONNIE!" Toy Bonnie yelled from the office.

"Yeah, deal with it, you dumb rip-off!" Bonnie yelled back.

"You're mean," Megan told him.

"I'm evil," Bonnie corrected.

"I'm going to the other office," Megan said.

"Okay," Bonnie said, not listening.

"I'm also going to stab my other eye with a fork," Megan said.

"Uh, yeah, have fun with that," Bonnie said.

"I'm also going to find an axe and dismantle you," Megan said. Once again, Bonnie ignored her. "Idiot."


	24. Idiots

_"So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older."_

Megan turned off her alarm and pulled the moniter up. It was night 5. 2 more days to go, then she could laugh in Puppet's face.

About an hour later, Megan was winding the music box. She put the moniter down, and checked the hallway. And screamed and fell backwards on her chair. She got up and saw... Golden Freddy.

"Oh, come on! Now, I've gotta deal with you?!" Megan yelled, getting up and fixing her chair. She quickly put the mask. After three minutes, she took it off and wound up the music box.

Other than the run-in with Goldie, Megan's night was the same. What felt like days later, even though it was only a few hours, Megan's shift was done. Once again, she murdered something inside the office. This time, it was one of the papers on the desk.

"Toy Bonnie is so annoying! He never freaking leaves!" Megan yelled as she walked out of the office.

"Hey Megan," Goldie said, teleporting behind the security guard.

"AAHHH!" Megan yelled jumping away form Goldie, turning around, and swinging at him at the same time.

"Hey, watch it!" Goldie said, ducking.

"This is the second time you've gave me a heart attack tonight," Megan said, holding her chest.

"Sorry. Wait, second time? Oh yeah, I forgot I showed up tonight," Goldie said.

"Yeah, you showed up, and I did a back flip on my chair," Megan glared at the golden bear.

"Cool! Uh, not so cool?" Goldie said, looking at the glare Megan was giving him.

"Idiot," Megan said.

"How times have you called someone an idiot today?" Goldie asked.

"Three," Megan answered.

"Impressive," Goldie said.

"I know a lot of people who do really stupid things. Seriously, one of my best friends cracked my baseball bat in half," she said, shaking her head.

"Come on, let's go catch up with the others," Goldie said, and the two started heading back to the original's area, talking the entire time.

 **Hey, so that's the 24th chapter. Also, on I drew a picture of Megan. Here's the link: art/Megan-581315734**


	25. Plushtrap

**Hey people! It's 2016! Yay! Also, I'm gonna try to update this all day, 'cause I'm trying to finish the part with the toys'. Once I do that, I'm gonna give Megan and the 'bots some peace, then Springtrap will come in, then Vincent, and yes, I know that's not his actual name, but I already mentioned him, so I can't change the name now. After Vincent comes in, the story is over... Here's the chapter!**

"Hey guys," Megan said, waving at Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy. They waved back.

"Hi Megan," Bonnie said.

"By the way, if one more person, er, animatronic scares me, I will murder them," the girl said, successfully scaring the animatronics.

"You've been lucky, but you're not going to to beat us tomarrow," said a voice from behind Megan. The girl jumped and turned around, to see Toy Chica was the one who talked. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were with her, too.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Megan asked, glaring at the toy.

"No, I heard. I just don't care," Toy Chica said, smirking.

"Oh, trust me. You'll care soon," Megan said.

"Oh, I will? Yeah rig- AAHH! WHAT THE- GET IT OFF ME!" Toy Chica screamed as something jumped on her. Something greenish-yellow with bunny ears.

"What is that?!" Toy Bonnie asked, jumping back.

"I don't know," Toy Freddy said as he backed away.

The thing on Toy Chica glared at Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. When it did, they bolted. Then it jumped off Toy Chica, only for three little brown things with bear ears to jump on her, hissing.

"What the heck are those?" Bonnie asked.

"That's Plushtrap," Megan said, pointing to Toy Chica's first attacker. "Those are the Freddlets, Fang, Hiss, and Snap."

"Freddlets?" Freddy asked, looking at the girl.

"Yup," Megan said.

"Wierd, yet awesome," Bonnie said, grinning.

"Thank you," Plushtrap piped up.

"It talks?!" Freddy and Chica said, offending Plushtrap.

"Of course I talk! Why shouldn't I?" Plushtrap asked, looking at Freddy like he was going to attack him.

"Uh, Freddy, I would shut up if I were you. Plush attacks everyone like a rapid dog when he's pissed at them," Megan informed the restraunt's mascot.

"GET THEM OFF ME! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE RODENTS!" Toy Chica screamed, trying to get the Freddlets off her.

"Fang, Hiss, Snap! Leave her. You can attack her, and the rest of the toys tonight," Megan said. The Freddlets jumped off her and ran onto Megan's shoulders. Toy Chica ran back to the toys' area.

"I love them!" Chica said, laughing.

"Can we sic' them on Toy Bonnie?" Bonnie asked, excited by the idea.

"Dude, I'm bringing them here tonight. Not a single toy is getting near me," Megan said, smirking.

"Or Foxy," Goldie said.

"Or Foxy," Megan repeated.

"WHAT?!" You can guess who said it.

"Rest in peace," Bonnie told Foxy.

"Oh no," Foxy muttered.

"Later guys," Megan said, waving as she left.

"Bye!" Plushtrap said, waving, too.

"Bye," the animatronics said.


	26. Nightmares Part 3

**Hi! So, Echo, I'm actually going to use a normal suit instead of a toy suit for... reasons.**

"Okay, that was awesome," Megan said after her, lushtrap, and the Freddlets got back to her place.

"I know, right? I've gotta do that to people more. It's fun!" Plushtrap said. The Freddlets hissed in agreement.

"Hi Megan. Oh, I see you found Plushtrap and the Freddlets. Nightmare Freddy is really mad, by the way," Nightmare Mangle said as the five walked into the bedroom.

"You three are screwed," Megan said, looking at the Freddlets. The Freddlets nodded, then they ran into the closet, behind Nightmare Mangle, who rolled her eye.

"Pathetic," Plushtrap muttered.

"Hey, how did you even get to Freddy's?" Megan asked, looking at the plushie.

"We hid in your car. We were going to come out when you went in for work, but we couldn't get the door open, and Snap got stuck in between the seats," Plushtrap said. Megan shook her head.

"PLUSHTRAP!" Nightmare Freddy yelled.

"Oh no," Plushtrap said, cringing.

"Run," Megan advised him. He took her advise, and sped away.

"How does he even know Plushtrap was the one to convince the Freddlets to sneak out?" Nightmare Mangle asked.

"Nightmare Foxy!" Megan yelled. Said fox stuck his head through the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You told Nightmare Freddy that Plushtrap convinced the Freddlets to sneak out?" Megan asked.

"Why do you think I did it?" He asked, looking offended.

"So you didn't do it?" She asked.

"No, I did it," Nightmare Foxy said, grinning. Megan face-palmed and Nightmare Mangle glared.

"Idiot," Nightmare Mangle growled.

"Loser," Nightmare Foxy shot back.

"Mutt."

"Rip-off."

"Jerk."

"Mutant."

"Dumb one-handed mongrel," Nightmare Mangle hissed.

"Stupid mangled mutant," Nightmare Foxy snapped.

"And this is where you two start fighting and I get bitten in the process," Megan said, looking at the rivals.

"I apoligized for biting you, right?" Nightmare Foxy asked.

"Every time. Oh, and when you stabbed me with your hook," Megan said, glaring at the fox.

"Oh, right. The stabbing," Nightmare Foxy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You stabbed her?!" Nightmare Mangle asked.

"All Nightmare's fault," Nightmare Foxy said.

"He's right. Nightmare snapped at him, and Nightmare Foxy jumped back and stabbed me," Megan agreed.

"You and Nightmare..." Nightmare Mangle said, shaking her head.

"HELP! HELP! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Plushtrap shouted from somewhere else in the apartment.

"I'm gonna go stop Nightmare Freddy from slaughtering Plushtrap," Megan said, standing up and walking out of the room to where the yell came from.

"Good luck!" Nightmare Mangle called after her.

"I'll need it," Megan called back.


	27. WHAT!

"HELP!"

"Nightmare Freddy, leave Plushtrap alone!" Megan called out after Plushtrap called for help.

"No!" Nightmare Freddy yelled back.

"Nightmare!" Megan yelled, finally finding the plushie and nightmare.

"On it!" Nightmare answered.

"On second thought, I'll leave Plushtrap alone," Nightmare Freddy said, then ran away.

"DANG IT!" Nightmare yelled from, wherever he was.

"Yes! I'm alive!" Plushtrap said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're alive," Megan said, just as her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked as she picked up.

 _"Hey Megan!"_ Said the voice on the other line.

"Kyle, why are you calling me," Megan growled. She was still mad at her brother. Seriously, she lost her freaking eye because of him. And what does he say after he did it? 'Oh, I'm so sorry Megan! But you can't exactly blame me. I mean, it was just supposed to be a harmless prank.' Totally! Of course making me stab my eye is a harmless little prank that I can't blame you for!

 _"I apoligized for scaring you, Meg,"_ Kyle said.

"No you didn't! You said I couldn't blame you!" Megan yelled.

 _"I apoligized before I said that, and I had a point, too. But that's not important right now. What is important is the fact that your birthday is in a few days! In celebration, me, mom, and dad are visiting you for the week!"_ Kyle told her, excited.

"WHAT?!" Megan asked/yelled.

 _"I know, great right? We'll be at your apartment in... five minutes. See you then!"_ Kyle said, then hung up.

"Oh, come on! Of course they come over! WHY?!" Megan asked. Yeah, it's harsh, but she hated her brother.

"What is it? What happened? WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Plushtrap asked, looking at her.

"My family's coming over," Megan said, heading back to her room. Plushtrap followed her. When she got there, she saw Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Chica, and Jack-O-Chica talking. They looked at her curiously when she walked in.

"What happened?" Jack-O-Chica asked.

"My family is coming over," Megan said, as she flopped down on her bed.

"WHAT?!" Nightmare Foxy yelled from in the hall. He HATED Megan's mom ever since she tried to convince Megan to throw him out, because Megan's mom, dad, and brother thought the Nightmares were just plushies, and Megan's mom thought Megan was too old for plushies. She tried to convince Megan to throw out all of the Nightmares

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you hate Megan's mom," Nightmare Mangle yelled. Nightmare Foxy walked in and growled.

"Do. Not. Fight," Megan told the two. They still glared at each other, though Nightmare Foxy stopped growling.

"I'm gonna go get the others," Plushtrap said, getting up.

"We're already here," Fredbear said, walking in. The rest of the Nightmares followed behind him.

"My family is coming, so all of you have to stay as plushies for the week, unless I say you can turn normal," Megan said. The Nightmares groaned in response.

BUZZ!

"Plushies, NOW!" Megan told the Nightmares as she went to get the door. The Nightmares immediatly turned into plushies and jumped onto her bed, Plushtrap following them. The Freddlets turned into Freddy figurines and jumped on her desk.

"Hi Megan!" Kyle said as she answered. Megan ignored him.

"Megan! Happy birthday, sweetie," Mrs. Baker said.

"Thanks, Mom," Megan said.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, we'll be going with you to work so you don't have to do everything," Kyle said, expecting her to be excited.

"...WHAT?!"


	28. Pranked

"No, no, no. I don't need help at work. You don't have to come with me," Megan said, panicking.

"Megan, we're going with you. No 'buts' about it," Mr. Baker said. Mrs. Baker and Kyle agreed.

"Now, let's go get some food and we'll relax until we have to go to your work," Mrs. Baker said.

 _Time skip to midnight 'cause I'm lazy and don't want to write the entire dinner scene._

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life!" Megan said as she parked her car.

"You work at a little kids restraunt?" Kyle asked, laughing.

"Why don't we go inside?" Megan asked as sweetly as she could, when really she was considering letting Foxy bite Kyle's head off.

The family walked inside, and the first thing Kyle did was start insulting the animatronics.

"Mom, dad, Kyle? Why don't you go to my office?" Megan asked, pointing to Office 1.

"Okay," Mrs. Baker said and dragged Megan's dad and brother to the office. The moment they left, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy glared at where they went.

"Who were they?" Bonnie asked, mad.

"My mom, dad, and brother," Megan said.

"Wait, you mean the brother that scared you and made you lose your eye?" Chica said.

"No Chica, she meant the brother that threw her in the bottomless pit," Goldie said sarcasticly.

"Really?" Chica asked, amazed that Megan had been in the bottomless pit. Goldie face-palmed.

"Seriously?" Plushtrap said, sticking his head out of Megan's bag. The Freddlets ran out of her bag and ran onto Freddy.

"Okay, why are they on me?" Freddy asked, looking Snap, who was on his shoulder.

"'Cause they're Freddlets and you're Freddy?" Megan said.

"I be stayin' in me cove tonight!" Foxy yelled from Pirate's Cove, not exactly fond of the idea of getting attacked my three mini, evil looking Freddys and a mini Springtr- never mind. **(I don't know who Plushtrap looks like! -Foxy) (And yes, Foxy broke the fourth wall. -Wolf) (We can do that?! -Bonnie) (No! -Wolf)**

"No you're not. It's her last night, and every animatronic needs to try to catch her," Puppet said, coming into the room.

"Hey, Puppet! Look at Megan's little friend, Plushtrap," Bonnie said, smirking.

"Oka- AH! W-what the- I'm going back to my music box!" Puppet said, then bolted.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Megan said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Megan, when does your shift start?" Mrs. Baker called, walking out of the office.

"Oh no! In stage, everyone! And you four, in my bag, NOW!" Megan whisper-yelled. The 'bots immediatly got in position, the Freddlets and Plushtrap jumped in her bag, and Goldie teleported away.

"Megan? Megan!" Mrs. Baker called again.

"It starts in a minute!" Megan yelled back. "Can you get the others? We have to go to the other office!"

"Okay," Mrs. Baker said. She came back a minute later with Kyle and Mr. Baker in tow.

"Now, follow me!" Megan said, leading her family to the toys' area. The 'bots snuck after them.

Once they got to the toys' area, Megan lead her family to her office, which Kyle made fun of. Megan was seriously considering giving BB the batteries so Foxy could bite her stupid brother. Soon, Megan's shift started. She checked the camera, to see Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were already gone.

"Hey, where's the stupid rabbit and the retarded chicken?" Kyle asked, having to insult them.

"Toy Chica is... in the hallway now," Megan said, seeing the toy appear.

"What the f-" Kyle started to say, before Megan hit him on the head.

"You were about to swear in front of child!" Megan said with fake shock.

"What child?" Kyle asked, confused. Toy Chica looked slightly offended, figuring Megan was talking about her, as she was younger than her counterpart.

"BB, of course," Megan said, turning on the vent light to reveal the humanoid bot.

"Hi!" He said.

"Woah, it talks?!" Kyle asked, backing away.

"Uh, duh! They have to be able to perform, doofust," Megan said, as if Kyle was retarded.

"Well, get rid of it!" Mrs. Baker yelled. BB looked offended at being referred to as 'it.'

"Here, take these," Megan said, holding out the batteries.

"Hahahaha!" BB laughed.

"By the way, I'm coming with you," Megan said. BB looked at her, confused.

"Okay, time to move little guy. We're coming with you. Meg said so," Mr. Baker said, bending down to look at BB.

"I said I'm going with him, not you. By the way, I'd put on the mask if I were you. Toy Chica is gonna attack soon," Megan said, smirking. "Oh, and wind the music box. And flash Foxy when he's in the hall."

"We don't have the batteries for the flashlight!" Kyle yelled.

"Don't worry, I have extra batteries in my pur- AAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Mrs. Baker screamed, pointing in the hallway. Toy Chica turned around to see Bonnie. Megan also checked who it was.

"Oh, that's Bonnie. Just put the mask on and they'll leave," Megan said as if it was nothing at all. "See ya!"

Megan climbed in the vent, seeing as BB had left. When she got out, she saw him playing with the batteries.

"You're welcome," Megan said in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks for the batteries!" BB said, smiling.

"Now, come on. I wanna prank Freddy. You in?" Megan asked. BB nodded, excited.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked, jumping up.

"Follow me. By the way, do you think there's any whipped cream in the kitchen?"

"Fox in the hall!" Kyle yelled, seeing Foxy glaring at them. His glare intensified when he saw who it was. Mr. Baker immediatly flashed the flashlight on him, and he left.

"Where's the bear?" Kyle asked Mrs. Baker, who was in charge of the cameras. Mr. Baker was in charge of the flashlight, and Kyle was in charge of checking the hall and vents. Kyle would wear the mask, while Mr. and Mrs. Baker would hide under the desk.

"Which one? There's two," Mrs. Baker asked, winding up the music box.

"Both," Mr. Baker said.

"The withered one is at Party Room 3, and the new one is in the game room," Mrs. Baker informed.

"What about the balloon kid?" Kyle asked.

"No where in sight," Mrs. Baker said, winding the music box again.

"We're so screwed. And Megan is so dead," Kyle said.

"Come on BB! I must prank Freddy!" Megan said, waiting for the 'bot to catch up.

"Yeah, I wanna throw whipped cream in his face!" Plushtrap said, jumping out of Megan's bag.

"Okay! That does sound like fun!" BB said, finally catching up.

"What sounds like fun?" Megan turned around to see Toy Bonnie.

"Oh crud. I have Plushtrap and the Freddlets, so don't try anything!" Megan said, grabbing Hiss and holding him in front of her. Hiss hissed at Toy Bonnie.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anythng. Wait, why are you not in the office?" Toy Bonnie asked, tilting his head.

"I couldn't stay in one room with my famliy for a whole night, so I gave BB the batteries and have been hanging with him all night. We're going to prank Freddy," Megan said.

"Okay. Can I join? I want to prank Freddy!" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Sure, why not?" Megan shrugged.

"Cool! Also, you do know that Puppet's going to attack you every time you have to watch us?" Toy Bonnie said.

"If I survive this night, he can do no such thing. He said I had to survive for a week. He never said I had to stay in the office," Megan pointed out

"True. Now, what are we gonna do to Freddy?" Toy Bonnie asked, super excited.

"Take all the whipped cream from the kitchen," Megan said.

"And throw it in Freddy's face! Also, did Toy Chica make any cakes of pies or something?" BB asked.

"Of course I did," Toy Chica said. Megan turned around to see her and Mangle. Both looked excited.

"'Sup. By the way, Plushtrap and the Freddlets are in my backpack," Megan said, smirking.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna do anything to you," Mangle said.

"Yeah, we wanna catch that boy in the office," Toy Chica said, mad that he kept insulting her.

"Yeah, my brother's an idiot," Megan said, shaking her head.

"That's your brother?" Mangle said. Megan nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Toy Chica said, patting her shoulder.

"You'd be amazed by how many people have said that to me," Megan said, chuckling.

"So, you're going to throw my cakes in Freddy's face?" Toy Chica said.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Plushtrap said from Megan's backpack. Toy Chica looked at the bag in confusion.

"Plushtrap," Megan said simply.

"Oh," Toy Chica said, taking a step back.

"But yeah, we're gonna throw the them in Freddy's face," Toy Bonnie confirmed.

"Hahahaha!" BB laughed.

"I wanna see that!" Mangle said, laughing at the idea.

"We're also gonna spray him with whipped cream!" BB said.

"Come on," Toy Chica said, heading towards her kitchen.

"Kk," Megan said, humming Monster by Skillet.

"What are you humming?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm humming Monster," Megan said.

"What's that?" Toy Chica asked.

"It's a song I like. 'I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster!'" Megan sang.

"Anyone else think of the originals when you here that song? Or the ghosts?" Plushtrap said, poking his head out of the bag.

"Yup," Megan said, popping the 'p.'

"Here we are! Now, take what you need!" Toy Chica said, pointing at all the cakes.

Megan grabbed to chocalate cakes. Toy Bonnei grabbed three white cakes. Plushtrap grabbed a bunch of cupcakes. BB grabbed tons of whipped cream from the fridge. Toy Chica grabbed two strawberry cakes. Mangle grabbed a few ice cream cakes. Megan put one cake down and grabbed the Oreo ice cream cake that Mangle had and put it on the back on the counter.

"I'm eating that later," Megan said, grabbing her other cake. Mangle rolled her eyes. Then her and the others went to find Freddy. They found him coming back from the hallway. Then, they threw everything in his face, and BB sprayed him with whipped cream.

"What the- MEGAN!" Freddy yelled, trying to attack the nightguard, who bolted, along with the others. Freddy chased after her.

Megan kept running until she got to a dead end.

"Oh, come on! Wait, a door? Yes, I'm saved!" Megan said, then she jumped through the mysterious door, having no idea of the horrors in led too.


	29. Fazbear's Fright

**Hi! So, just saying I don't own the name of the kids. Except the one who possessed Goldie.**

Megan opened the door and saw there was a set of stairs in front of her. She ran down them to realize she was in... an office. She looked around and stepped back when she noticed the toys' heads inside a box, along with Foxy's hook and Toy Bonnie's guitar. She grinned when she saw a crowbar in the corner of the office.

"This'll come in handy," she said as she picked it up.

Megan looked out the big glass window at the front of the room. Then she screamed. Looking in at her, grinning, was a greenish-yellow zombie bunny.

"What the?! Who the heck are you?! And don't act like you can't talk, every other animatronic can. Even Mangle, when she's, um, mangled," Megan said, looking at the bunny.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"Megan. Now, answer my question. I got a crowbar, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Megan said, holding up the crowbar.

"Springtrap. My name's Springtrap. Now, do me a favor and don't whack me with that. I already had to deal with that once," Springtrap said, looking mad at the past memory.

"Wait, did he say 'get crowbared, bitch!'" Megan asked. Springtrap nodded. "Yeah, I know that guy. He's my brother's friend."

"Yeah, I hated him SOO much," Springtrap said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, he's annoying. I'm gonna test out the camera. I wanna see what this place looks like," Megan said, sitting down in the swivell chair.

"Those things suck," Springtrap informed her.

"I can tell. By the way, what is this place?" Megan asked, looking at the video game in one of the rooms.

"You don't know where you are? That's really risky, when you're at Freddy's. Fazbear's Fright," Springtrap said, looking at the 'I'm bored out of my mind' look Megan was giving him.

"Hm, Fazbear's Fright. Never heard of it. But that's probably 'cause I just moved into the city," Megan said, now looking at a room with an exit sign on it.

"What are you doing down here, anyway?" Sprintrap asked, leaning against the wall.

"Freddy was trying to kill me, so I ran down here," Megan said, seeing another exit sign. She clicked the 'play audio' button. Then she heard BB's voice say 'hi.'

"Oh, that used to keep me away from the guard when I tried to kill him. Don't know why, though," Springtrap said. Megan nodded.

"Hi ya!" A voice said from behind the moniter. Megan put it down to see a little girl in a yellow dress with a orange bow in her hair waving.

"Uh, hi. Who's that?" Megan whispered the last part to Springtrap.

"That's Clara. She possessed Chica," Springtrap informed, waving at Clara.

"Yup! Chica was a cool host, even though Bonnie was SUPER annoying," Clara said.

"Hey!" A boy with black hair and a purple hoodie and jeans on said, looking offended as he appeared next to Clara.

"Oh, hi Brian!" Clara said.

"You cna guess who he possessed," Springtrap said. Megan nodded.

"I'm Fabian, I possessed Freddy," a boy with brown hair, a brown t-shirt, and jeans on said, appearing next to Springtrap.

"I'm Melody," said a girl with blonde hair, a gold hoodie, a black t-shirt, and a black skirt said, appearing next to Megan. "I possessed Goldie."

"I'm Troy! I possessed Foxy!" A boy with red hair, a red t-shirt, and brown jeans said, appearing in front of Megan.

"I'm Peter. I possessed the Puppet," a boy with black hair, a black shirt with white buttens and white stripes on it, and black jeans said.

"I'm Megan, nice to meet ya," Megan said, waving.

"Uh, should we stop them?" Fabian asked, looking at where Brian and Clara were fighting.

"Of course not! It's hilarious!" Troy said, laughing at Brian about losing to a girl.

"Troy, shut up!" Melody said, hitting Troy over the head.

"Ow! Melody!" Troy said, then he tried to tackle her, but she disappeared. Troy ended up going through the wall, and Melody appeared again, laughing.

"Kids," Megan said, laughing and shaking her head. Springtrap laughed too.

"Yeah, this happens every 10 minutes," Springtrap said.

"Of course it does. By the way, you're not possessed by the murderer, are you?" Megan asked. Springtrap looked at her in shock.

"Why do you think I am?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm going out on limb and saying that the corpse inside you isn't a prop, 'cause you reek," she said.

"True. But no, I'm not possessed anymore," he answered.

"When he is, his eyes are just bright white. No pupils," Melody said. Megan nodded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gone."


	30. Stuffed

"What the- what was that?!" Megan asked, jumping.

"Vincent," Melody hissed.

"Yeah, it's me," Vincent's voice rang through Fazbear's Fright.

"You're quoting Golden Freddy," Megan informed the ghost.

"Huh? Oh. Whatever," he said.

"This is an evil guy who got away with six murders?" Megan whispered to Springtrap. He snickered.

"I heard that!" Vincent yelled.

"Okay. So... are you gonna actually appear, or just continue making a fool out of yourself?" Megan asked, leaning back on the wall and crossing her arms.

"Fine, I showed myself," Vincent said, appearing in the door way.

"Hey, since your a ghost, nothing can affect you except another ghost, right?" Megan asked, seeing Plushtrap and the Freddlets sneaking up behind Vincent.

"Yeah, that and Nightmares," Vincent said.

"Okay, before you do anything there's one thing I have to do. GET HIM!" Megan yelled, and Plushtrap and the Freddlets attacked Vincent.

"AAAHHH!" He yelled, clawing at them. Once he got Fang off his face, he pointed at Megan.

"Yes? Hey, what's happeni- AAAHHH!" Megan screamed as pain shot through her. The last thing she saw before the world went black was Vincent laughing and Springtrap attacking him.

Megan's vision turned black, and she felt the pain slowly fading away. She felt herself being moved, and felt herself be put in something furry and soft, with sharp wires in it. Then, she drifted off, never to awake as her self again.

 **The end.**


	31. Sequel

**There is a sequel to this story, just so you know. I have a ton of people bugging me about the ending. I ended it that way for a reason. So I could make a sequel! It's called The Rise of Snowfall. Read it to find out why I named it that.**

 **Wolf out!**


	32. The Threequel!

**Hello people! I just wanted to say, I made a new story, the third part in this series. It's called Raven's Story. Yeah, yeah, I know. A Night Guard's Story and Raven's Story.**

 **I just wanted to tell you guys about it. I hope you enjoy the threequel.**

 **Wolf out!**


End file.
